Vicky's Empire
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Vicky has been the ruler of the entire world for twenty years straight... except she just discovered she left three states unconquered, and some other guy already snagged them away! So she enlists her Generals in making a time machine, to claim those states before anyone else. However, a few resistors have waited for this moment to undo this bad future... (Based on Channel Chasers)
1. An Unpleasant Discovery

It's been twenty years since the fateful summer day that Vicky, the evil babysitter, somehow managed to change history. With the use of a magical TV remote, she miraculously traveled to the world of television, transporting herself to channel 298, which coincidentally showed Dictator Week.

The redhaired teenager made use of the 168-hour long special on the Biographical Channel to alter reality to her own will. She managed to hire a group of buff minions with the one million dollars she won in a quiz show thanks to the same TV remote, and rolled them out on various places.

Now, she's a ruthless dictator with her own castle, supreme ruler of the entire world, which has since become gray and desolate. With an entire army of large, muscular, masked minions on her side, it's not hard to see why there's so little resistance. You either were thrown in the torturous dungeons, killed on the spot, enslaved for life, or cowering in fear while running away from the oppressors (or hiding to catch a breath). Or you willfully joined Vicky's side and lose respect from the resistance.

Yes, life was bliss for Vicky, who was so heartless that she got a black vortex of hate in place. She only has respect for those that look up to her. She couldn't care less about anyone else (not even if they were family), as long as she could maim and abuse anyone without consequences, she was practically in heaven.

Well, almost.

Vicky decided for this special 20th anniversary to rewatch her takeover from before she ruled the entire planet with an iron fist. And then she was shocked when she realized something.

She didn't conquer the _entire_ world. She somehow managed to skip three states bundled together in mid-USA. Three entire states! The evil redhead was ashamed and mad at herself. How did she managed to completely miss an entire tri-state area for twenty freaking years?!

Vicky was unable to use the same trick from twenty years back to get it under her rule too, because after her takeover, the remote got lost. She couldn't find it. It disappeared completely, as if it were magic.

So, she held a meeting with her generals, which mainly consisted of traitors that tried to save face. These consisted of Denzel, Remy, Veronica and Trixie.

Denzel Crocker was an aging man and the eldest of the generals, even surpassing Vicky by about 35 years. Vicky trusted him the least because Crocker also wanted to rule the world. Denzel was only accepted because he could craft complicated devices. The hunched elder was also reminded that there will be disastrous consequences if he ever tried to usurp Vicky.

Remy Buxaplenty was taken in due to his tactical genius side. Remy was an incredible strategist and could plan out and predict any and every step in combat. He did loads of research on the enemies, so Vicky usually asks him for advice before deciding to engage in war.

Veronica... Star, maybe (she wasn't exactly sure about her full name), was more of an assistant than anyone in the room. She usually roams around the castle to check up things and make notes.

Her friend, Trixie Tang, however, was the one person Vicky trusted the most, and yet was shrouded in mystery the most. She was set in charge for the punishments, and supposedly maimed the most destructive of resistors. That's all Vicky knew about her. But Trixie seems the most loyal to Vicky and came up with the best ideas, so she didn't question her.

"Generals", Vicky started her meeting. "I have come to the realization that we somehow left out a significant part unconquered by yours truly". She displayed a map, which has a group of states in the center circled.

"General Buxaplenty, can you tell me why this tri-state area is still not under my rule", Vicky asked.

The rather slender Remy stood up and focused on the map. "If I'm correct", Remy spoke, "These three particular states are under control of a hunched lunatic in a labcoat, in which children are contained and everyone has to be called Joe."

Vicky was unimpressed. "Okay", she said, "But why isn't it under _my_ rule?"

"Fortunately for you, your Highness, I did research on it a few years back", Remy said. "I noticed the same problem back then as you did right now. But anyway, it seems that the lunatic is also an inventor, and made a device that surrounds the three states with a special anti-takeover force field. Meaning that this tri-state area is-"

"Unconquerable", Vicky finished with disdain. "Great, we're never able to get it."

"But, like, your Powerfulness", Veronica asked. "It's just three states. Does it matter?"

Vicky turned to Veronica. "YES IT DOES, General... um, Star (I think). I'm Vicky, Supreme Ruler of the entire world. That's my title I take pride into. If I have full commando over the entire world except for these three states, then I'm obviously not the supreme ruler of the _entire_ world!"

Vicky returned to her place. "We need to dethrone that Joe-obsessed lunatic. But how are we gonna do that with those force fields on?"

"Why not fight fire with fire?" Denzel suggested. "And by 'fire', I obviously mean 'force field'. That applies to the second 'fire' too."

"General Crocker, that's a terrible idea", Vicky complained. "We need a good offense, and that force field is nothing but _de_ fense. Which we already have."

Crocker backed down. The meeting room was silent.

Then a smirk was seen on Trixie's face.

"Why don't we build some sort of time machine?" Trixie suggested.

Vicky's eyes widened. Then an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Yet again, you prove yourself to be the most brilliant of us all, General Tang", Vicky complimented.

"Thank you, your highness", Trixie replied.

"Wait, I don't get it", Denzel said. "How would that help conquering that tri-state area?"

"You dolt", Vicky said to Crocker. "General Tang, why don't _you_ explain it to General Crocker here?"

"Certainly", Trixie replied coolly. "You see, her highness can travel back in time to remind to her younger self to also conquer those three states. That way, she will conquer those three states _before_ the other guy has the chance to."

Crocker's eyes widened. "BUT THAT'S BRILLIANT! You're certainly getting an A if I were still a teacher!"

"Yep, and we'll make sure you're not gonna take the idea for yourself", Vicky added.

"Darn it", Crocker's expression drooped.

"So", Remy began, "I presume Crocker will make a time traveling device, but under high supervision so he won't do anything sneaky?"

"One hundred percent correct", Vicky complimented Remy. "And once it's done, I'll make sure to use it and change history again. For my own benefit, of course."

Vicky cackled evilly for a good while.

Then she faced her four generals and yelled: "Dismissed!"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Ah, yes, we're back with a new story!_

 _This one's actually been in the backburner for a while. Not completely, just a few chapters had been finished for months, some others had been finished earlier in this year, and for the past few weeks, I've been busy to finish the rest of this story (which, as of this writing, is ALMOST done)._

 _So yeah, if you've read the author's notes at the end of 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Crocknapped!', you would know I have a few things on my to-do list, and this story, 'Vicky's Empire', is the first of three. It'll mostly be a take on what I imagined happened in the bad future of the Fairly OddParents special 'Channel Chasers'. Not everything that happens here will match exactly as does in the TV movie, so keep that in mind._

 _Also, there will be a few Phineas and Ferb references, mostly to tie in with the episode 'Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo', which also had a bad future._

 _Anyway, after this story is finished, the second thing on my to-do list is to pick up 'Louds in Danville: Jeux de Pools', and try to finish the story._

 _And after that, the 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale' series will continue with the third part, which is the third entry on my to-do list._

 _With that being said, I bid you adieu. See you later!_


	2. Flashback: Vicky's Victory

Vicky sprang out of the TV. She just successfully interfered with channel 298, which showed Dictator Week. Soon, the entire world would be under her control. She saw the world slowly turning gray, and a few black-masked soldiers poofed into existence, serving only Vicky.

Then, she noticed something crumbling beneath her house. She went to her street, and saw a black castle rising from under it. It was so large, that it actually rose from several houses. Vicky showed an evil grin.

"My own castle", Vicky said. "The world _is_ changing to my exact image." Vicky cackled evilly as she went into her new fortress.

* * *

Vicky made some progress herself after entering the castle. She successfully threw everyone from her street in the dungeons, including her own parents. Oddly enough, she couldn't find Tootie, but that didn't matter. One pest couldn't possibly ruin her mood, now that she's becoming supreme ruler of the entire world.

Speaking of pests, some important-looking ones abruptly protested in front of her castle.

Vicky went over to the balcony as she saw the president of the US and his bodyguards yelling at her through a megaphone.

"You will be handing back our, um, freedom, miss", the president yelled. "Or there will be consequences!"

Vicky picked up a megaphone and yelled back: "Like what? I'm becoming the supreme ruler of the entire world! You can't make me hand back your freedom, or YOU will get the consequences."

She snapped her fingers, and a bunch of black-clad minions appeared. This didn't faze the president.

"Well then", the president said. "Let's roll her up alread-"

And then, the president and his bodyguards were hit by a giant tin foil ball. This even surprised Vicky.

"That was weird", she said. She dismissed it as quickly as it came, though.

* * *

"Your highness, we've rolled up the Turner family like you requested", one of Vicky's soldiers announced, as he brought Timmy and his parents to the throne room.

Vicky stood up from her throne and approached the trio. "Well, well, well," Vicky began. "If it isn't the twerp and his idiot parents that never believed him. I guess I have to thank all of you for that remote, allowing me to shape the world to my image, but I'm way too evil for thanking anyone."

"So all Timmy's claims that you're being evil and you're trying to frame him for all the naughty things done to our stuff", Timmy's dad began, "They were real after all."

"Of course they are", Vicky said. "I'm surprised you're so gullible that you couldn't even see it when I wasn't even hiding it at all. Not that I would complain, though!"

"Cut it with the gloating and tell us what you want!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Certainly, twerp", Vicky said. "Basically, I'd like you to offer slavemanship. As in, you're going to be my slaves. You're going to do my every whim in trade for the minimum-est of minimum need of food and drink. Or, you can betray your mankind and be my personal soldiers."

Timmy's mom looked at her husband and asked: "So, Dad, what do you think?"

Timmy's dad thought, and spoke: "Well, I suppose it couldn't get any worse than being slaves, and yet after knowing Vicky's true self, I don't like Timmy thinking bad of us just to get a better life. So I think it's best to just become slaves."

"Me too", Timmy's mom said.

"Great", Vicky said. "You two will be escorted to Dimmsdale, or rather Vicksdale's salt mines as soon as they pop up." The evil redhead then faced Timmy and said: "And what about you, twerp? Betray your friends or become my slave?"

"I'd rather DIE than ever following your orders, Icky Vicky!" Timmy spat.

Vicky stared a bit at the little twerp, and then said with a smile: "Suit yourself, twerp."

"Uh, what", Timmy asked.

"You'll be thrown in the dungeons. I'll make an appointment so you'll be executed next week, 4:00 PM."

Timmy was unpleasantly surprised: "Wait, I didn't mean that literally- ugh, whatever. I probably deserve it." His face drooped down as he has given up hope.

"Send the twerp away, please", Vicky commanded.

Timmy was dragged out of the throne room as his parents desperately cried out his name. As the soldiers carrying Timmy exited the room, another soldier entered it.

"Ma'am, the first salt mine has appeared in the outskirts of Vicksdale", the soldier reported.

"And that's your cue to get out", Vicky told Timmy's parents. She faced the soldier and commanded: "Bring these two to that salt mine. And maybe pick up some more slaves if you pass any."

The soldier did as bidden and dragged Timmy's parents out of the throne room.

* * *

Several years had passed. Vicky has gained millions of slaves from all over the world, as well as millions of trusted soldiers. Some of them actually willingly joined Vicky's side, seen as traitors by the oppressed.

But Vicky didn't care about the oppressed. She was supreme ruler over the entire world: no exceptions.

Except one area consisting of three states, which she wouldn't know about until years later.

* * *

 _Author's Note: OK, this is quite a short chapter, so to make up for it, I'll have some 'splaining to do about this chapter._

 _Flashback chapters will be about the past, in which I try to add background to the story. In some cases, these chapters are short, but in a few other cases, they will be long enough to cover three chapters. Flashback chapters will be published under even-numbered chapters, while regular chapters will be published on the odd-numbered one. This means that I'll alternate between regular chapters and flashback ones. There could be a time where it's a little different, but I'll try to notify you about that in these author's notes beforehand._

 _Also, this particular chapter was written before the 2016 presidential elections, so I kind of imagined some caricature of Obama to confront Vicky when I wrote this. However, I like the idea of a caricature of Trump getting maimed by a giant tin foil ball, so you can also imagine that if you want._

 _...And now I think it's time to go, before things get too political around here._


	3. Planning the Undoing

Far away from Vicky's fortress, hours later at midnight (though, with the world being gray and barren, you could hardly tell what was daytime or nighttime), is a lone, white house with a broken green roof. It seems abandoned long ago, yet a slender shadow was approaching it, wearing a brown robe and a mask, shoddily made from a pantyhose.

The figure looked around, seeing if there are any of the black-clad minions around. Fortunately, the coast seems clear, so the figure pounded on the door a few times.

The figure waited for a little while before they heard on the other side: "Password?"

The figure spoke with a garbled, feminine voice: "She sells seashells on the seashore." Apparently, the figure is using a voice changing device to keep her vocal chords anonymous.

The door opened slightly, allowing the figure to come in where she meets the person who held it ajar for her: a tall, black-skinned man in a sleeveless jacket and bandages around his forearms.

"Welcome back, Boss", the man greeted, as he closed the door.

"Thanks, AJ", the figure said in her garbled voice. The figure didn't take her guise off nor did she remove her voice changer. She wanted to be kept anonymous in fear of Vicky's henchmen.

AJ escorted his boss to the basement of the seemingly abandoned house. In there were a few other people: a blonde man with a dark green t-shirt marked with 'CH-1221', a pale blonde woman in a yellowish sweater and round glasses, and finally, a brunet man with a buck tooth and a stubble beard, wearing a black t-shirt that had a worn-off image of the Crimson Chin.

The basement is fairly simple: it was essentially a mini laboratory with a few machines here and there (such as a radar and periscope camera for lookout), as well as a planning table that doubled as the place the resistors had their (quite minimal) lunch, if the breadcrumbs indicated anything.

"Good to see you, Boss", the blonde woman said. "How was 'work'?"

The Boss replied to the woman with the garbled voice: "You don't need to joke about my role, Chloe."

"Oh, alright", Chloe said. "What things have you discovered?"

"A seed that's been planted", the Boss said. "Vicky's convinced in making a time machine."

The blonde man asked: "How did-"

"Ah, it's pure luck, Chester", the Boss interrupted. "Apparently, Vicky missed a spot during the fateful day and she's all set to claim it herself."

"But she doesn't need a time machine to do that", AJ questioned.

"She does, AJ", the Boss replied. "The spot she needs to take over is protected against any attack, so the only way for her to take it over is to travel back in time, and seize it before the current ruler does."

The Boss then spoke in general: "Anyway, the time machine is our opportunity to set things right in the past and dispose of this bad present we currently live in."

"Isn't AJ already working on that?", the buck-toothed man asked. "You know, that belt?"

"We know, Timmy", the rest of the resistors groaned in unison.

"I don't think I need to tell you that AJ is currently stuck", the Boss responded, "because in order to finish it, he needs a special component that can only be made by parts we don't have or cannot retrieve ourselves. Or we need to travel far, far away and get caught by Vicky's soldiers, losing all our chances revert the damage. Also, our sensors indicate Crocker's is the only place in Dimmsdale to have the parts we need, which, as you may know, is the only place I can't get in."

"So then", Timmy asked with a slight snark. "How do you expect us to retrieve those parts, or how Vicky's time machine scheme will help us?"

"Patience, Timmy", the Boss responded. "I got it all worked out. I cannot tell all the details yet, but I assure you that we will get the future we deserve."

The Boss turned to AJ and asked: "Do you know where you left your time belt, AJ?"

"Certainly, Boss", AJ responded. "Hidden in my lab upstairs. Which should be able to work soon. I'm almost done repairing. We only need a few more scrap parts."

"That's good", the Boss said. "You and Chloe check with your radars if any of Vicky's goons are closing in. Chester, you take the hoverboard and collect the final scrap metal parts from the junkyard."

"Sweet", Chester replied. "I love the junkyard!" Chester immediately grabbed the hoverboard and was about to race outside when he was halted by the Boss.

"Wait", she said in the garbled voice. "you still need to watch out for Vicky's minions! Wait for Chloe's sign."

"Darn it", Chester said. "And what are you gonna do?"

"It, um, might sound a bit off compared to all the serious stuff we just discussed", began the Boss, "but I really need to go to the toilet."

She hurried a bit to the exit of the basement, passing Timmy.

Without anyone but Timmy noticing, she actually passed a note to the bucktoothed man.

As the Boss exited the basement, Timmy read this note: 'Meet me in the bathroom'.

Timmy stood up, announcing, "I um, need to go too." Like the Boss before him, he hurried to the exit of the basement.

* * *

Timmy went to the bathroom where he would meet the Boss again, as he approached the bathroom door, he was dragged inside.

The Boss then locked the door. She then asked Timmy:

"It's been several months since I gave you that special assignment, remember?"

"Heh, of course", Timmy responded. "It's not easy to forget such a mission as-"

"Not so loud", the Boss hissed (which would make her voice sound really weird with the voice changer still on). She continued: "Remember, this assignment is so important that we can't even let the other resistors know. And the walls have ears..."

After a bit of silence, she continued: "Anyway, I want to know if Vicky trusts you enough. This is of absolute importance to what I have planned, so I repeat again: Does Vicky trust you?"

"About as much as she trusts… Well, you know better than any of us who", Timmy bragged

"Perfect", the Boss said. "Because there's a few things I need you to do, and it should eventually boil down to foiling Vicky... of the past."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Chloe told Chester: "Alright, the coast is clear!"

"Finally", Chester jumped. "Junkyard, here I come!"

As Chester went outside with the hoverboard, the Boss just arrived.

"You took some sweet time on the bathroom, Boss", Chester told her. "Anyway, gotta go. Scrap metal doesn't come here by itself."

"Good luck, Chester", the Boss replied. "And be careful still. Vicky's minions don't sit still."

Chloe also reached to the Boss and said: "Hey Boss, the coast is clear for you too. I guess you need to go back to the castle."

"Indeed", the Boss said. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow night, then."

And the Boss departed as Chester raced off to the junkyard.

"Whew, finally a bit of time for ourselves", Chloe said as she re-entered the basement, where AJ was still monitoring. "Also, do you know where Timmy is?"

AJ turned to Chloe. "No, I don't", he said. "For some reason, ever since a few months ago, he always seems to disappear in thin air around this hour, and he never returns until the late evening."

Chloe pondered: "What the heck is Timmy doing all day?"

As Chloe questioned this, a tall man in a completely black outfit, much like Vicky's minions, watched the resistance's base from a distance, before running off to the redhead's castle.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Oh, what's this? A mysterious character that leads the resistance? Who could that be? Only time will tell... or, maybe, some hints that will appear in the upcoming chapters._

 _Anyway, see ya later._


	4. Flashback: The Imprisoned Bucktooth

Timmy Turner was completely fed up with his parents always blaming him for the things Vicky did. So he decided to run away. But not in the usual way.

You see, Timmy was one of the few kids that's got fairy godparents. So, he wished himself a remote control that let him travel through TV channels.

This wasn't the first time that day he wished for such remote, though. He had wished for a remote like that earlier today because he was grounded. But his parents found out and took the remote away.

This remote has been given to Vicky.

And boy, was Timmy reminded to that.

After spending several hours of (literally) surfing through channels, the channel Timmy was currently in was suddenly interrupted by breaking news, about two young boys getting punished for a rollercoaster, or something like that. Timmy didn't particularly care about the news flash, as he was in the middle of a Blackbird and Sparrow episode.

He decided to hop out of the channel and move on to the next... which broadcasted the same news flash. As did the next channel. And the next one. And the one after that. And basically, any other channel he could think of (aside from the Biographical Channel, which aired boring history biographies that last a full week each).

After surf-skimming through the channels, Timmy came to a halt as he became officially bored.

With boredom came loneliness.

And with loneliness came homesickness.

Timmy realized that he actually missed his friends and family outside of the TV world. With the channels showcasing nothing other than that news report, and Timmy feeling homesick, he wished to his fairies to teleport him back in the real world.

A little too late, one might say.

As Timmy was poofed back, he was rather surprised to see the world much grayer than usual, and hoarded with black-clad soldiers.

"What the heck happened here?!" the buck-toothed boy asked.

"I can tell you EXACTLY what happened, puny child", an austrian voice boomed behind Timmy, as an explosive poof sounded. That could only come from one person, and that is the leader of the fairies, Jorgen von Strangle.

Timmy faced Jorgen, as the latter explained: "Due to your careless wishing, Vicky got hand of the first remote you wished up."

"How would _that_ affect our world?" Timmy asked.

"Well, you see, you can change things in the TV programming, and Vicky did so on Channel 298", Jorgen said. "And since Channel 298 is the Biographical Channel, everything that's changed on that channel, will also affect the real world!"

"Well, that explains the world having changed", Timmy said, "but not really why it has changed to _this_."

"Do you, by any chance, know what they're showing all week on the Biographical Channel", Jorgen asked.

"Sure", Timmy said. "It's Dictator Week, and- oh." Timmy realized what's going on. "Wait, Vicky's now the ruler of the planet?!"

"Bingo, Turner", Jorgen said.

Timmy gasped and exclaimed: "But that's terrible! I wish Earth was back to-"

"Actually, you're not allowed to wish anymore", Jorgen said.

"WHAT", Timmy exclaimed. "Why not?!"

"Well, Da Rules say that when a godchild wishes for things that indirectly caused a terrible world-changing event, his or her godparents will be taken away and any memory of them will be erased from the godchild. And since YOUR wish caused Vicky to doom the planet, YOU are thus in violation."

"But I wouldn't know Vicky would do that", Timmy defended himself. "You just added that in to screw me over."

Timmy's pink-haired fairy, Wanda, said: "I'm sorry, Timmy, but that rule has been in Da Rules for at least 100 years. A godchild of ours violated that exact rule after causing World War I."

Timmy was silent after hearing that. "So... it's been there for ages..." he muttered. He began to cry a bit, saying: "It was nice knowing you guys..."

"We'll miss you too, Timmy", the green-haired fairy, Cosmo, said. "Even when you probably won't miss us because you won't remember us."

After Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda hugged it out, Jorgen sent the two fairies back to Fairy World and used a Memory Wiper on the pink-hatted boy.

* * *

Timmy woke up from a small daze. He felt like he couldn't remember part of his childhood anymore. He remembered talking to his goldfish, and some of the 'adventures' they went through, but he still felt like he was forgetting something. He tried to collect what has happened recently.

Umm... he watched some TV despite his parents prohibiting him from doing that. And he went into the TV. Not really, though, because magic doesn't exist. Well, maybe he _did_ go into the TV, maybe it was an incredible science project. Surely fitting for AJ.

But why is the sky so gray? And what's with all the black-clad men running about.

Timmy heard a chipper voice from downstairs. "OOOOOH Timmy!". It was his dad. "Could you please come downstairs? Despite my upbeat voice, it's pretty bad news. But don't worry, it's not your fault."

Bad news. Maybe it tied in to the gray sky and the black-suited men. Timmy hoped to get some answers.

As Timmy went downstairs and entered the living room, he came to the surprise that both his parents were clutched by the same kind of men he saw running the streets.

"Mom, Dad, what's happening", Timmy asked.

Timmy's dad stammered: "So, um, thing is, your babysitter somehow became an evil overlord, and her minions are here to arrest us. Not exactly sure why, though, we always gave her tons of cash!"

"WHAT", Timmy exclaimed. "How the heck did that happen?!"

"We're not sure", Timmy's mom continued. "Last time we saw her, we gave her that pink remote you held."

Timmy put the pieces together and assumed that the remotes he had were indeed science projects, and Vicky somehow was able to use the one his parents took away to become a dictator.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do to change that. He felt like he could've prevented it if he knew about Vicky, but it's too late now.

The black-clad men took Timmy and his parents away to a black castle where Vicky's house used to be.

* * *

Timmy has been a prisoner for about a week. He has been shackled in chains and has been thrown in the deepest dungeons, three floors below level. He was about to be executed, just three to five hours to go.

His parents chose to be slaves so they could live a little longer. Timmy, on the other hand, wanted to die rather than to be an honorless slave to that red-haired devil that is his archnemesis.

There was nothing he could do to undo the damage anyway.

At least he wouldn't die alone. His best friends, Chester and AJ, would be executed around the same time, and just like Timmy, they're in chains.

Unfortunately, Sanjay and Elmer were executed the day before.

But what possibly upset him the most is that he couldn't live a full life. And there were some things he never even achieved in his ten years of life. He wasn't able to get an A from Crocker's tests (or anything higher than an F, really). He wasn't able to get a successful birthday from his parents. He couldn't get Tootie to grow from an obsessed stalker to a good friend. He couldn't prove to his parents how evil Vicky was before this mess happened, nor could he ever witness the satisfaction of Vicky getting fired. But what Timmy especially felt to be a loser about, is that he wasn't able to successfully share a kiss with Trixie.

The oh so beautiful Trixie Tang...

Just when he was fantasizing about his crush, however, Timmy heard a crash.

He heard alarms sounding as he saw someone he wouldn't really have considered an angel before until now.

It was Tootie in some kind of machine with a giant drill attached.

"Hurry", Tootie said. "Get in before it's too late! We'll unshackle you later!"

Timmy, Chester and AJ did so without objection.

The four escaped the dungeons, leaving without a trace (Tootie's machine was able to undo the damage quickly).

* * *

The machine stopped in another underground basement. Tootie picked up some plyers and snipped the chains from Timmy and his friends.

"Thank goodness you all are OK", Tootie said. "I'm not sure if I could handle it if you were executed sooner. Or if _she_ could, either."

"You know, Tootie, that was very nice of you", AJ said.

"Yeah", Timmy agreed. "I guess you aren't too bad after all."

"Oh I didn't do this just for myself", Tootie said. "OK, I mainly did this for myself, but I'm not the only one that needs you."

Before Timmy could ask anything, Chester interrupted: "Wait, what are we going to do _now?!_ We can't go to the surface or we'll be thrown back in the dungeons."

"Oh, we'll wait", Tootie said. "We'll wait for five to ten years. Maybe fifteen. Perhaps even twenty. We'd be practically adults before we can plan things out."

"Wait, then what do we eat in the meantime", AJ asked.

"Don't worry about food, we're plenty stocked with beans and other preservables", Tootie answered. "We might even be able to cook up a few rats if we're lucky."

"Soooo... we just wait and do nothing", Timmy asked.

"Until we can properly form a plan and form a resistance... yes", Tootie said with a smile. "But first, we have to meet up with her again."

"You know, you keep being very mysterious about this 'her' person", Timmy said.

"I know", Tootie said almost obliviously. "Anyway, you should follow me to our shelter room. It's got a periscope!"

Timmy, Chester and AJ followed Tootie to the shelter room. As they entered the room, they were met with three other kids. The one in the middle said: "So, Tootie has successfully saved you."

Timmy recognized the person immediately, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait... YOU wanted us to be rescued?!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Boy, more mysterious figures! Who could they be? Does the Boss from the future have any connections with these?_

 _Don't worry, you'll be given enough time to guess._

 _Next chapter, we'll switch back to Vicky. See you later!_


	5. Devising a Trap

After having done some of the usual evil-doing for the day (you know, torturing the prisoners and spreading propaganda), Vicky called upon another meeting. It's been a full day since the last one. Surely, _some_ progress on the time machine had to be made. After all, her minions forced Crocker to start on it immediately after the meeting from yesterday.

"General Crocker", she began. "How is our time machine, currently?"

The aging man stammered: "W-well, I have good news and bad news..."

Vicky frowned. "Tell me the good news first", she said.

"The good news is that I've been busy all day on perhaps the most important component for the time machine", Crocker began, "And, it's done now."

Crocker showed his leader a square chip. "This chip is made of several parts that can only be found in my lab (or very, very far away from here), and allows time travel to be realized. Without it, the time machine will fail, no matter how many other time travel mechanics are being built inside of it."

Vicky smiled evilly again: "That actually IS some good news, coming from you for a change." Then she frowned again and continued: "But you also said there was some bad news, didn't you?"

Crocker began stammering again: "Well, you see, the-the thing is, ummm, I actually wasn't able to work on anything else..."

Vicky actually expected this kind of incompetence, so she sighed: "Of course you couldn't. What else is new?" Crocker was actually surprised that Vicky didn't take the news as badly as he feared. Still, he knew that he kinda failed his mistress, even when he got the most crucial part completed.

Crocker then said: "I am aware that you really want to have time travel, um, 'ASAP' as the kids say it, and that having basically nothing but just a small chip is quite a setback, but like I said before, that chip is very important and necessary for our device to work. It took me since the very start, after the last meeting, until mere minutes before this one. I didn't even sleep! So I hope you can forgive me."

"I'd forgive you if I'll be able to time travel before the end of the week", Vicky said.

"...wait, isn't it Friday", Crocker asked. "But that means I only have two days left!"

"Exactly", Vicky said. "So work on it, pronto!"

Then a voice said: "Oh, but that is not needed, fortunately for General Crocker."

That voice belonged to Trixie, unsurprisingly for Vicky.

"...so I suppose you have good news too, General Tang", Vicky asked.

"Intel from your most trusted soldier, 20-20, has given us information about an object one of the rebels is working on", Trixie continued.

Already this piqued Vicky's interest. "Go oooon..." she asked.

"This object appears to be a belt, of sorts", Trixie said. "According to the intel, it allows the wearer to travel through time."

"Making Crocker obsolete", Vicky finished, standing up. "Once again, General Tang you prove to be the smartest in the room. I'll order my minions to barge in and steal that belt, and-"

"Wait, I'm not done yet", Trixie said. "General Crocker is not _completely_ obsolete, so let me finish."

Vicky groaned, sitting down.

Trixie continued: "My source told me, that the belt was missing a crucial part, that would fit right in the buckle. And that part..."

Trixie then pointed to the chip in Crocker's hand.

"...is the one General Crocker just worked all night on."

"Oh", Vicky said. She turned to Crocker, telling him: "You're forgiven. But you're not gonna be lucky next time."

Crocker practically cheered.

"So, we barge in, steal the belt and then put the chip in?", Vicky asked.

A silence loomed through the meeting room.

"...Intel didn't include any information on the belt's location, did it", Vicky then asked with a very unimpressed face.

"Exact coordinates have never been given, no", Trixie answered. "However, I have devised a plan where we don't even need the coordinates."

Vicky cocked her eyebrows at that statement. "What is your plan, General Tang?"

"Simple", Trixie answered. "We lure the rebels to our base with Crocker's chip as bait. When they leave to return to their base, one of our soldiers give chase. And when they reached the base, they bust in and take away the belt, once the chip is set in."

Vicky smiled evilly again. "What a devious plan", she snickered. "However, I suggest a little change in the plan."

"But of course, your Highness", Trixie said. "You're our overlord, after all. Please do tell what you have in mind."

"Instead of the soldier taking the belt away himself", Vicky started, "let them give the coordinations to me and let me take away that belt myself, personally."

Trixie looked like she was about to say something, before Vicky said: "General Tang, I'd like to speak to our soldier, about a special opportunity. He's the one with the glowing green eyes, correct?"

Veronica intervened: "Soldier 20-20 can indeed be identified with green glowing eyes. He's, like, the only one to do so, as the rest have red glowing eyes instead."

"Thanks, General Starwhatever", Vicky said in an unimpressed tone. "Just send Soldier 20-20 to the meeting room."

A few minutes later, Veronica has returned with a black-suited soldier, with green eyes instead of the usual red.

The soldier kneeled down and said with a gruff voice: "Why am I honored to be near your presence, your Highness?"

Vicky spoke: "Soldier 20-20, I want to discuss with you about a special opportunity. You see, we plan to set up a trap against the rebels and-"

"You want me to give chase when they bite?" The soldier interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me", Vicky said. "Also, sure, you can do that, but I want to talk about a different opportunity."

Soldier 20-20 faced his overlord.

"Our goal in the mission is to acquire the belt that lets you travel through time, as you may recall from what you reported to General Tang", Vicky continued. "It only misses a crucial part, and General Crocker just so happen to construct it. This part will be used as bait, but we need to make sure the part reaches the base that stores the belt. Once that happens, you give me the coordinates and I'll personally take away the belt from their grubby hands."

"Understood", the soldier said. "But what about this opportunity?"

"Well, I've heard a lot of your competence the past weeks ever since you joined our army", Vicky began. "You've been one of the best minions I've ever had, almost as good as General Tang. So, I'd like you to offer a mission I wouldn't let do anyone else other than myself."

She stepped closer to her minion and asked: "Soldier 20-20, would you like to travel to the past and help the Vicky of the past with that miserable tri-state area?"

After a bit of silence, Soldier 20-20 said: "Your Highness, I accept this offer."

"Excellent", Vicky said. She then went to Crocker and said: "General Crocker, give me that chip!"

The old general handed over the chip.

Vicky then went to Remy and said: "General Buxaplenty, set up a trap with this chip as bait."

"Of course, your Highness", Remy said, as he took the chip.

Vicky then pondered: "Now we need to make sure that a little information about the chip reaches that resistance."

"I wouldn't worry about that, your Highness", Trixie said with a smile.

"I sure hope you're right, General Tang", Vicky replied. She then spoke in general, "Well then, everyone dismissed!"

As everyone left the meeting room, Vicky smiled evilly. Everything is going according to plan. Soon, those three states will be under her control, and then she _is_ the supreme ruler of the entire world. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _Author's Note: I think you might already know who Soldier 20-20 is, but you'll have to wait a little for the actual reveal in this story._

 _Next chapter will be about Vicky acquiring her Generals. Until then, see ya!_


	6. Flashback: Now Hiring! Generals

It's been fifteen years since Vicky seized the entire planet. Within these fifteen years, she controlled every nation all by herself.

And she's getting tired of all the work she had to do.

It was still fun to maim and hurt her prisoners, and she still loved spreading propaganda. But it's getting harder to maintain control.

Don't be mistaken: loads of the minuscule dirty work is done by her soldiers. But it's the ruling part, particularly keeping rulership, that is getting more difficult.

She's receiving reports about possible resistors that plan to overthrow her, making her paranoid. Slaves were getting more aggressive, to the point that one had attacked a soldier a few months back. There were even rumors of squid-like extraterrestrials planning to conquer Earth for themselves.

Vicky couldn't counteract to these points: it would mean she had to focus on all these things, forcing her to abandon her usual routine, which was also important to maintain.

She needed someone to plan out strategies and countermeasures against possible threats.

She needed someone who could invent weapons that were possibly needed.

She needed a second brain that could think of new schemes and advice alongside her.

This was when Vicky decided to hire executives that could form a squad of co-rulers. Generals.

* * *

Getting a set of Generals wouldn't be the easiest thing to accomplish. You could pick 'em from your own hand, but if you don't actually know what your minions or slaves are capable of, that would pretty much be a gamble.

Of course, what Vicky decided for was also some sort of gamble, but not in the same sense as randomly picking one of the list. No, what she did decide upon, was announce to the public all over the world that she is looking for co-rulers, and letting those interested come to _her_.

The regular public rank somewhat inbetween her slaves and her minions and soldiers. They have been forced to defect to her side, so they could live a 'normal' life (term used loosely). And of course, they're still restricted to certain things, and when they cross the line, into the dungeons they go. Unlike the rebellious prisoners, however, they don't get to be executed unless they actually do go against her.

Vicky decided to imprison potential Generals in these dungeons as well when they don't meet a single of her requirements.

Unfortunately, this proved to be predicamental after two weeks and over 5000 job interviews. Or maybe 6000. She kinda lost count. Anyway, her local dungeons got completely occupied due to the many failed candidates, to the point that the surplus and other future failures had to be moved to different states. If the amount keeps increasing, they probably had to be moved to different countries, and eventually Antarctica, and eventually she has to make new dungeons, as there would be no others left.

Money isn't the problem; her slaves should be working for these for free.

The real problem is that this is yet another thing she had to take care of, atop of all the predicaments that caused her to look for Generals in the first place.

"Your highness, another candidate has arrived", a soldier spoke through Vicky's intercom.

With disdain, Vicky activated hers and sighed: "Let them in...". She plopped back in her seat and grumbled: "Let's get this over with."

The man that entered her office looked quite eccentric: he was in his late-60s, had a hunched back, had a gray skin, and most enigmatically, had ears on his neck. The clothing he wore have an impression of an elementary school teacher.

"State your name", Vicky commanded.

"The name is Denzel Crocker", the man said.

"And how do you think you can help as a General, Mr Crocker", Vicky asked.

"I can build machines and give you advice", Crocker said. "In the days before your dictatorship, I used to create devices to capture FAIRY GODPARENTS", (Crocker contorted in various ways when he spoke those last words) "...and while I still look for them, they appear to be less common nowadays, so I now use my inventions to torture those who ever speak bad of my mother."

"Hmm, interesting", Vicky said. "Can you prove your talent with machinery?"

"You recall a certain Dinkleberg being completely frozen?"

"I think I saw a report of that yesterday..."

"That was my doing", Crocker said proudly. "Thanks to this ice hose!" The machine he showed off looked like a refrigerator with a waterhose attached to it. "And it does work! Look!" Crocker activated the device and froze a curtain behind Vicky.

"Yeah, I get it", Vicky said. "This is mighty impressive. Do you have a specific reason to become a General?"

"Yes", Crocker exclaimed. "Being teased and mocked for years about me believing in FAIRY GODPARENTS, I vowed to rule the ENTIRE WORLD with an iron fist, to take vengeance upon those that mocked me! This is basically the next best thing!"

Vicky was a bit less excited about this. It was one of _those_ guys, those that have their own agenda. However, Crocker still qualifies for his knack of inventing, and if Vicky played her cards right, she'd be able to keep Denzel under her watch, and not get too ambitious.

"Alright Crocker, you're hired", Vicky declared.

Denzel wanted to celebrate loudly, but got interrupted: "But only because you showed a bit more potential than those candidates before you. And great punishment will await you shall you ever cross me."

"I promise that won't be a problem", Denzel said.

"Yeah, I doubt that", Vicky replied. "But in a way, I'm glad I got at least _one_ General after thousands of failed candidates. I had to stuff 'em all in my dungeons and I was running out of space. And I already had so many worries before I even started this mess."

"So why don't you release them?" Crocker asked. "Just hold them imprisoned for a day and let them out afterwards. Boom, free space!"

"Do I really have to", Vicky whined.

"If this really is a burden to you, then I can't think of anything else", Crocker said, in an uncharacteristically wise way.

Vicky sighed, and called in a soldier.

"Soldier 02-07, make preparations to release all the failed candidates", Vicky ordered.

"All of them", the soldier asked. "Even the ones outside of California?"

"Yes, all of them", Vicky said. "Don't you dare releasing anyone else, though!"

The soldier saluted and made his way out.

* * *

Crocker's advice was for the better, now two more weeks have passed. Now the dungeons had more space, and Vicky didn't have to worry about building more of them. Moreover, Crocker's made some nifty gadgets, including some torture devices that kept the slaves in tow and several nuclear weapons to use against alien attacks.

Unfortunately, that's about it.

While Denzel had the knowledge and ability to create machines, he lacked the knowledge to strategically use them in case of alien attacks. He was also sort of useless in torturing the slaves and imprisoned. Sure, they were scared of his devices, but somehow, Crocker often seemed to muck up in a way he injured himself with the torture devices.

Not to mention the verbal slip-ups, about desiring to take over the world himself.

While Vicky was annoyed by all of her co-operator's flaws, there was no way she'd fire Crocker. The one virtue he did have was too useful for her, and there was no way there was another scientist out there who would be more loyal to her. The cons that go with Denzel, she just had to live with it.

However, Vicky did need someone with strategic knowledge. That one person that can plan out countermeasures flawlessly. So, she continued with her hiring project, even after she got Crocker on her team. Since she already had an inventor, though, she did make a few amendments to the qualifications.

Of course, there were still quite some rejects in about two weeks of time. However, Vicky counted only about 1500 or 2000, a significantly lower amount than before hiring Crocker. Vicky assumed that, with rumors spread about imprisoning rejected candidates, the public was a bit more scared and less daring.

That, and the amended requirements, which obviously made the qualification circle smaller.

Today, though, an interesting fellow invited himself for a job interview.

His name was Remy Buxaplenty, a snobby young fellow who claimed to be an expert strategist. He was interested in the job from the very start, but only came this late due to the fact that his family moved away during the takeover.

"That, and I had been studying for weeks for the best first impression I could give to you", Remy told Vicky, giving her a large stack of documents full of strategic battle plans.

"Thanks, but I want you to show your strategic prowess in a different way", Vicky said, while placing the stack on her desk. She then pushed a button, which made her desk slide back, and a robot and a chesstable erect from where her desk previously stood.

"Let's see if you can defeat my expert chess robot in three of five matches", Vicky said.

"I'll accept", Remy said, making the first move.

Thirty minutes later, Remy won his third match in a row. He used different types of strategies per match.

Vicky was intrigued. Her chess robot had never been defeated three times in a row, let alone in such a short time. Maybe this Remy person would be a good asset in her team of Generals.

After the robot had been stored away, she said: "Well, you certainly know to use your brain. But, I still need to know what your motivation is to join us?"

"Ah yes, my reasoning", Remy said. "Sit back, your Highness, this story is a tad long."

Vicky leaned back while clasping her fingers.

"It's because I feel neglected", Remy continued. "You see, despite living in a wealthy family, my parents never cared for me. They always forgot my name. They always put their bank accounts over their own son. They never were interested in my opinions. I seemed only there to make them look good, and even then, they would ditch me to make themselves look even better. Can you believe they almost sold me off as a slave to save face? Anyway, with my parents being so neglectful, I grew jealous of people my age that were less wealthy, since they _do_ have caring parents. I hated a certain Timmy Turner, in particular."

Vicky rose up. "That name sounds familiar", she said.

"It appears that you know him", Remy stated.

"Yep, used to babysit him before I became the empress of the world", Vicky said. "Right now, he's a fugitive for fifteen years straight, I had meant to kill him and his friends back then before he escaped my dungeons. His location's been unknown for years, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead already."

"That bucktoothed boy deserved it", Remy said.

"I'm glad you shared your story with me, Buxaplenty", Vicky said. "You're hired."

"I won't disappoint you, your Highness", Remy said.

* * *

It's been four more years since Remy's induction, a few months over the 19th anniversary of Vicky's takeover.

While everything seemed to go smoothly with the addition of her two Generals, Vicky can't help but feel a little paranoid. And it began just a few months ago.

Vicky had a confrontation with a small resistance group of three, including a man with a familiar buck tooth: Timmy Turner. This sadly confirmed he didn't die. In fact, he seemed quite buff. The group had snuck in the castle, presumably to collect data, but Vicky ultimately discovered them. Vicky managed to kill one of the three resistors, but Timmy and the other one fled.

According to a recent report by Soldier 80-85, rumors have been going on about a resistance that had followed her empire's every move, yet stayed hidden for almost two decades… having started exactly when her worldwide takeover began. No doubt about it: Timmy must have led it.

This needed extra attention.

She had several meetings about this with Crocker and Buxaplenty. The former was busy building devices while the latter made strategies about other threats. Vicky had to do her daily routine of spreading propaganda, and punishing the prisoners. She didn't have enough space in her schedule to search for Timmy and eliminate him and the resistance. She had to give up one of these things to make up space, and the propaganda certainly can't go (she needs to keep a good image, after all).

Vicky feared that she needed another General.

* * *

It's been a day since Vicky's announcement that she's hiring Generals again. This time, the number of candidates have been diminished grandly, since only five had been reported to her office. Yeah, she could actually _count_ the total of candidates this time. Usually, there'd be more than just five. Or at least, it used to four years ago.

Well, it's the end of the day. Better shut down her office.

At least, Vicky was about to do that, until she got a sudden announcement from a soldier through her intercom. "Your highness, two candidates have arrived", he said. "They want to speak with you right now."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. No candidate before these two had attended this late. It better be something special.

Vicky activated her own intercom and spoke: "Let them in."

A little later, two women sat in front of Vicky. One with jet black hair and alluring eyes, the other with blonde hair and… less alluring eyes.

The one with black hair introduced herself as Trixie Tang. The other was called Veronica Star… something. A midnight airplane flew by during her introduction.

This piqued Vicky's interest. Trixie and Veronica were some of the most popular children pre-Vicky Empire. Moreover, her nemesis Timmy used to have a crush on Trixie. Oh, how deliciously ironic; the love of Timmy's life siding with his very mortal enemy. Vicky was already grinning widely.

But Vicky realized she shouldn't get ahead of herself.

"Very interesting", she said. "What makes you think you two can help me as Generals?"

"Oh, your Highness, we've heard of your woes about the fugitive rebellions", Trixie said. "We want to help you with that. Let us lead the search patrol. I can punish those unruly rebellions."

"And um, I can do a checkup around this place, to see if everything is in order", Veronica added.

This sounded amazing. They would join just to take on the extra job. But Vicky still needed proof.

"Can you prove me of your ability and loyalty?" she asked.

"Sure, I had just noted everything I've encountered so far", Veronica said.

"Yeah yeah, I believe ya", Vicky said. "But I'm more interested in what your partner has to offer."

"Oh, I've been maiming rebels since your takeover", Trixie said. "I've recorded some examples. Veronica, show her the clip, please."

Veronica gave Vicky a USB drive. Vicky put it a USB slot and watched several videos of Trixie torturing some people even worse than she even could.

"I'm very impressed, miss Tang", she said. "Do you two have any motivation behind joining us?"

"Oh, not much", Trixie stated. "We just want to serve your highness, and show those filthy rebellions who's boss."

Vicky was in pure bliss. Two high-potential Generals with max loyalty and no underlying motivation? This was almost too good to be true.

"Alright, you're hired", Vicky said with joy. "Although it's quite late. I don't have enough time to introduce you all, let alone having you stay in."

"Oh, that's okay", Trixie said. "I don't plan to stay here for the night. Don't wanna be a nuisance here."

"Oh, you're just too loyal", Vicky praised. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10:30."

Trixie and Veronica left the castle after saying their goodbyes.

They both held a grin on their face.


	7. The Heist of the H-Hour

Another midnight meeting at the resistance basement. The Boss had just been let in by AJ.

"Hmm, have you seen Timmy today, by any chance", she asked with the garbled voice from her voice changer.

"Now you mentioned it, no", AJ responded. "In fact, the only time we see him ever since a few months ago, he only seemed to go back here at night. This, however, is the first time he hadn't shown up at all."

The Boss smiled, even though no one could see it with her pantyhose mask. Timmy's been following her orders accordingly.

"We hoped you know more about his disappearance", AJ continued.

"Timmy's on a very special mission, and that's all you need to know for now", the Boss replied. "Details are strictly confidential."

"Figures, should've known", AJ replied.

"Tell us what you have discovered today", Chloe said.

"Good news: Crocker has made the one part we need for our time belt", the Boss said. "All we need to do is snag it away and attach it to the belt. That is, if the lab's finished by now."

"It sure is", AJ replied. "The scrap metal parts Chester brought was exactly what we needed to put the finishing touches."

"So, does that mean…" Chester said.

"Yep", the Boss said. "You and AJ will finally get some action tonight. Today's the day. First, though…"

The Boss turned towards Chloe. "Chloe, is the coast clear?" she asked.

"AJ and Chester can go right away", Chloe said. "There are surprisingly no guards or soldiers this time."

"SWEET", Chester exclaimed. "Off we go!"

"Now hold on a minute", AJ intervened. "Don't you guys think this might seem a little… strange, to all of you?"

"I suppose you caught on that this _might_ be a trap", the Boss said.

AJ nodded.

"Don't worry about it", the Boss said. "Even if you get caught, I've made sure that everything will turn up all right."

AJ was a bit surprised at this. He reckoned that the Boss would be more careful, especially given the observations.

"Are you sure", he asked.

"Absolutely", the Boss affirmed.

"Well… all right, then", AJ said.

Chester and AJ went outside and took off with the hoverboard.

Chloe and the Boss remained inside.

"You know, it almost sounded like you _wanted_ them get caught", Chloe told the Boss.

"Well, not exactly", the Boss said, "but if they do get caught, it'll be more priceless for us resistors as a whole."

"What do you mean by that", Chloe said. "Don't tell me you've been influenced by Vicky too much, do you?"

The Boss laughed in her garbled voice. "No, not at all", she affirmed. "Rather, if my calculations are correct, and Chester and AJ do fail their mission, Vicky will come right here to this very location… to doom _herself_."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Vicky's castle, the evil overlord herself met with Remy, who had just finished setting up the trap.

"As you can see, we placed the chip on a pedestal in the dead center of this room", Remy explained. "Obviously, one would find this a bit suspicious, which is why we set in some guards for them to sneak around."

Remy walked towards the pedestal. "When the glass bell has been taken off, and the chip has been removed from the pedestal, Soldier 20-20 will be notified automatically", he continued.

"Perfect, very perfect indeed", Vicky replied. "You've done a great job, General Buxaplenty. You're dismissed."

Remy bowed down, and he and Vicky parted ways.

Vicky grinned widely, but then she realized she hasn't seen someone in a while. She paged Veronica and asked: "General Starstuff, do you know where General Tang is? I would've thought she wouldn't miss our victory."

Veronica replied: "General Tang told me that she is taking duties outside of the castle, making sure nothing will be interrupting our plans, your Highness."

Vicky smiled with pride. Clearly, she couldn't be prouder of Trixie now.

"That's alright", she told back. "Dismissed."

She hummed through he castle's corridors when bumping into someone. A rather lanky soldier with blue glowing eyes.

"I don't recall you ever being here", Vicky said. "State your soldier codename."

"My name is Mi- I mean, Soldier 13-13, your… Highness", the soldier stuttered. "I had been hired recently."

"Ah, yeah, I can recall General Starthing told me earlier about a Soldier 13-13 being recruited today", Vicky recalled. "You're good, dismissed."

The two parted ways. What a weirdo, Vicky though. Sounded just like a polka-playing comedian.

Vicky then stumbled over a pile of rubble, landing face-first on the ground.

Her face wasn't scathed, but she was surprised nonetheless. She recalled this castle being in tip-top condition, according to reports of last week, so what's a pile of rubble suddenly doing here on the ground?

It didn't matter. Soon, when Soldier 20-20 had changed the future, that pile of rubble would be no more anyway. And if it didn't go away, she'd let her soldiers clean it up.

* * *

AJ and Chester has just reached the castle. It took a little long since they were trying to sneak into the place as quietly as possible: this is the lion's den, after all, and neither of the two had much experience in sneaking into the place as their Boss, who had been doing this for about a year.

But the two did notice how quiet the place was. Not that the place had been deserted, but they expected the castle to be a little livelier than this.

This made it not only more suspicious, but more unsettling too.

Then they reminded themselves that their resistance team had snuck in here before, last year in fact. A group of three, including Timmy who led the group, were sneaking around for parts of the time belt. Vicky confronted them before they could manage to find the most important parts. Not only that, but Vicky also killed one of the members on the spot.

This same rebel had been one of the best of their resistance, and the loss of that rebel made the Boss furious enough to take drastic measures herself. In retaliation, she spent days to create the perfect scheme to get Vicky back.

Chester and AJ hoped that something similar to this assault wouldn't happen now; their resistance is getting smaller this way. Though, with how the castle is suspiciously quiet, it seemed inevitable.

They reached a main hall. They noticed a few guards, but most notably, the chip they needed for the time belt. Out in the open on a pedestal in the dead center.

"Now this has _got_ to be a trap", AJ whispered.

The duo managed to sneak past the black-clad soldiers, and eventually made it to the pedestal.

"Now if this is in fact a trap, then if I just take this chip, alarms should be blaring loudly", AJ mused.

He thought hard about this.

"Chester, do you have anything with you that weighs as much as this chip", he asked.

"Dude, I don't even know how much that thing weighs", Chester replied.

"Hmm, that's true", AJ whispered. "Alright, think of something light."

"Like this nacho chip I found in my pocket", Chester suggested.

"Perfect", AJ whispered. "How long has that thing been in your pockets?"

Chester shrugged.

AJ took the nacho chip regardless. He carefully removed the glass bell and put it on the ground.

"Now if I'm quick enough, I might be able to swap that chip for this nacho without the alarms sounding", AJ explained.

"Like in that one movie, you mean", Chester asked. "Wouldn't that mean that a boulder would be unleashed?"

"Hopefully not", AJ whispered.

AJ looked carefully over the chip on the pedestal. He readied himself, with the nacho chip steady.

Then, in one swoop, he grabbed the chip with his left hand and immediately put the nacho in his right hand in place.

AJ showed Chester the chip with a smile. The mission seemed to have succeeded.

…but then, a wall on the other side of the room crumbled down, revealing a somewhat lanky soldier with blue glowing eyes.

"Whoops, my mistake", the soldier said. "Everything goes wrong around me, after all."

"Shoot, we've been discovered", AJ hissed. "Chester, let's leave this place!"

"Aye", Chester agreed.

The two left the room immediately, running out of the castle and taking the hoverboard.

The lanky soldier just stood about, wondering what's the deal and all, when a bulkier soldier with glowing green eyes stood beside him.

"Those must be the infiltrators I should be chasing down", the bulky soldier said.

"Oh, okay", the lanky one said. "And you are…?"

"My codename is Soldier 20-20, Vicky's best soldier", the bulky one replied. "But who are you?"

"I'm, um, Soldier 13-13, just new", the lanky one replied. "Say um, shouldn't you be chasing them down, or something?"

"Don't worry, I know where they're heading to", Soldier 20-20 said.

Soldier 13-13 shrugged and left. Echoes could be heard of him stumbling over a fallen brick and saying: "Man, they should really fix the walls here."

Soldier 20-20 paid no mind to Soldier 13-13 and grabbed a hoverboard himself, flying out of Vicky's castle.

He muttered to himself: "Sorry… Chester and AJ. Orders from the Boss."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I think I now left enough clues for you to guess who Soldier 20-20 is. The REAL mystery, however, is who Soldier 13-13 is!_

 _...not really, though. As of this point, he's no longer relevant to this story, so I can give you a hint of his identity (even though one should be able to guess by the material in this chapter alone)._

 _Remember in the Author's Note of the very first chapter, I said there will be a few Phineas and Ferb references? Well... Soldier 13-13 is sorta related to that tv series. Not completely, though._

 _Anyway, the actual real mystery is the identity of the Boss. It won't last all too long before her identity will be revealed. But before we get to that, there's one Flashback chapter to be released first. See ya until then!_


	8. Flashback: Timmy's Secret Mission

It's been several months since the Boss's scheme had set into motion, planned as a revenge for the loss of one of their best allies, and a good friend to boot.

Without either of them, Timmy's days were boring. The killed rebel would obviously not come back, the Boss only returned around midnight for meetings, Chester was busy finding scrap parts for AJ, and the latter would use them to repair the lab that had been destroyed a few days back.

It had appeared that Vicky got aware of scientific activities that didn't come from her lab, since a soldier broke in the lab and thrashed the place (hence the huge hole that's in their house of operation now). Or at least, Vicky being aware was the assumption, before the Boss had reassured Vicky hadn't ordered anything recently about thrashing places. Now the assumption is that one of the soldiers got drunk and destroyed the lab at random.

AJ managed to duck away and hide just in time to not get caught, or bruised. When he came back, a strong smell of beer lingered among the destroyed machinery, solidifying that the attacker was drunk.

Anyway, with most of the resistors busy or dead, and Chloe not in the mood for being annoyed, there wasn't much Timmy could do. The Boss's orders to him were to 'stay put until further notice'. Which was so boring. There wasn't much to do aside from sparring against the punching bag with a photo of Vicky taped on, or looking for nearby soldiers (to do nothing with, otherwise you'd give your location away).

Timmy wanted some action. He wanted to contribute to the team again. The last time he did was when he led that one mission where they lost their ally. Before, he used to be assigned on missions every day. Now he felt unneeded. And he was unsure if that would change anytime soon.

However, after another meeting at midnight, the Boss put a small note in his hands: 'Join me in the bathroom alone'.

Usually, something like that would mean a secret makeout session, but the Boss was too focused on Vicky to do such a thing right now. Timmy hoped she'd give him a mission this time, but it was rather weird it had to be kept secret.

"Umm, I've got to go to the bathroom", Timmy said to his comrades, as he left the basement.

* * *

Once at the bathroom, Timmy locked the door and saw the Boss right in front of him.

"Alright, Boss, I'm here", Timmy said. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to assign you to possibly the most important mission you could imagine", the Boss replied, with her voice changer on.

"Oh, finally, I was getting bored here", Timmy sighed.

The Boss smirked, even though it wasn't visible. "I can imagine", she said. "Remember that this mission is so important that I can only tell you this one. Don't notify anyone else about this. Understand?"

Timmy gulped. "Understood", he said, "but why me?"

"Well, first of all", the Boss began, "because you were the one assigned to stay idle until further notice, while Chester searches for scrap parts and provides food, AJ builds the time belt and fixes the lab, and Chloe checks the surrounding area. I simply couldn't leave you hanging, especially with my second point…"

She drew closer to Timmy. "…which is, because I trust you the most for this particular mission. You're one of our best, after all."

Timmy blushed. "Gee, thanks… Boss. But anyway, what _is_ the mission?"

The Boss braced herself. "Timmy", she began, "Vicky is looking for new soldiers. I want you to pose as one of them, be better than any one of them, and earn Vicky's trust."

Timmy was flabbergasted. "Wait… _WHA-_ "

The Boss shoved her hand onto Timmy's mouth. "Be quiet", she hissed. "The walls have ears, you know."

"Um, sorry", Timmy apologized.

"I know that this mission sounds a bit odd", the Boss said, "but this is part of my scheme to get back on Vicky and avenge our lost ally. Your job is to impress Vicky, and earn her trust. And then, when the time is right, you'll shatter her trust in a million pieces."

"But what if I get caught", Timmy asked. "I probably won't get past the recruitment part."

"Don't worry about it", the Boss said. "No soldier will be ordered to take their mask off. I'll make sure you get past the recruitment part."

"And what if our friends notice I'm gone", Timmy asked.

"Just make sure you sneak out in time for our meetings", the Boss said. "And play a little dumb, to not reveal anything about this. Really, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so", Timmy said. "When do I start?"

"About now", the Boss said. "Here's the suit you'll be wearing. Make sure to not leave directly after me, though. And obviously, you should change where no one sees you outside."

Timmy looked at the suit the Boss gave him. Hopefully it would work.

"Meet me outside near the castle for details", the Boss said. "Don't forget to wear your suit then."

* * *

Timmy, now wearing his soldier suit, was now in a dark bedroom, assigned to him as he just became Soldier 20-20. The Boss was right, no one suspected Timmy during the recruitment phase. The recruitment phase was also much easier than he thought: he wasn't aware that one of their allies would be there to aid them, too, easing the process a lot.

Timmy laid on the bed when he reflected on his newly assigned serial. 20-20… It dawned upon him that when you convert the numbers to letters, you'd get T-T, his initials. What a weird coincidence. He wondered if there were other soldiers with odd references like that. How _do_ these soldiers get an assigned number in the first place? Do they follow some kind of pattern or are they all assigned randomly? Timmy guessed the latter, since he doesn't believe that after almost 20 years, Vicky wouldn't have a 20th soldier from a 20th set until now. Unless one set consisted of 500,000 soldiers or something.

Slowly, Timmy fell asleep. He needed to rest for tomorrow. It's probably gonna be a big day. He wondered how he'll be able to impress Vicky, and how long it would take. But one thing's for sure: the Boss is gonna guide him around.

She's got experience in this business.

* * *

Another several months had passed. Timmy's got the hang of his double life. He's on time with the midnight meetings with the rest of the resistance, but also turned out to be one of the best soldiers in Vicky's army. Vicky had complete trust in Soldier 20-20, almost as much as General Trixie Tang.

The Boss did a good job guiding Timmy through his training, although his 20 years of physical training certainly helped. Thanks to her, Soldier 20-20 was now one of the fiercest, most loyal soldiers Vicky could ever wish for, reporting everything and arresting everyone (or so Vicky believed, at least).

It has been a few days since Vicky got the idea of time travel to expand her empire, and today she and General Remy Buxaplenty conjured up a scheme to get the time belt AJ was working on. Soldier 20-20 played a part in this scheme: he was gonna track down the location and then travel back in time to aid the Vicky of the past.

Of course, Soldier 20-20 is still Timmy of the resistance, so he and his Boss had other plans. Not that they're gonna let anyone know, of course.

Soldier 20-20 then heard knocking on his door. He opened it and saw General Tang.

"Hello, Soldier 20-20", Trixie said. "I need to speak to you before I go. In private, so lock the door."

"Sure", Soldier 20-20 said. "Come in."

The soldier let Trixie in and locked the door.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Yep, as you might have guessed, Soldier 20-20 and Timmy Turner are one and the same, playing a mole in Vicky's army. Timmy posing as one of Vicky's soldiers was one of the crucial things present in the Channel Chasers special, so this isn't really a big surprise._

 _But what does Trixie want with him? ...you'll find out later._

 _Anyway, tomorrow I'll upload the last chapter before the usual four-day break. In said chapter, I will finally reveal the Boss's identity. Any ideas who she could be?_


	9. Mission Failed…?

Chester and AJ were flying through the gray and broken ruins that used to be Dimmsdale. They would fly immediately back to base, but one of Vicky's soldiers, one with green eyes rather than red, was hot on their heels. They need to shake him off, or Vicky would discover their hiding place, which meant all hope would be lost.

"Any ideas to shake that booger off our six?" Chester asked AJ.

"I expected we would have some trouble, so I brought a laser gun with me", AJ said, as he pulled one from his pockets.

"Cool, so we, like, shoot him down or somethin'?" Chester guessed.

"Too risky for a hoverboard chase", AJ responded. "Rather, we shoot other things down to slow him down." AJ demonstrated by shooting at the foot of the statue of Dimmsdale's former mascot, Chompy the goat. The statue fell down as AJ and Chester flew past it. "We can do that since this part of town is completely abandoned", AJ continued.

"Nice", Chester said.

Chester was being given the gun, as he began shooting things left and right as AJ flew near or through the hit targets. This did all but slow the soldier down, though.

Then again, the duo couldn't control the urge the stop by their old elementary school and shoot that down, too, slowing _them_ down instead.

The green-eyed soldier eventually got close enough to converse with his targets. "Just give in, you guys", he said. "It'll be easier that way."

"How about 'never'", Chester replied. He then attempted to shoot down their chaser's hoverboard with success, because if you're close enough to talk to each other, you're also close enough to aim at a moving target while riding another moving target. The soldier's vehicle crashed down on a highway.

Chester returned the laser gun to AJ. "Here, you go to the base with that chip while I keep that guy busy", he said.

"Without my laser gun", AJ questioned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Then Chester pulled out a baseball bat from his pockets. "You're not the only one who brought a weapon, dude", he said. He then jumped off the hoverboard and stood before the soldier, while AJ flew away.

"You're not gonna get me without a beating, creep", Chester boasted. "And a beating you sure gonna get! This one's from my Pops!"

However, as Chester was about to strike, the soldier shot a ray at him that froze him in place.

"Hey, no fair", Chester managed to say.

Surprisingly to Chester, though, the soldier didn't take him away. He walked past him and left him alone.

The soldier was obviously more interested in AJ. But he already left and was nowhere in sight.

That didn't matter, though.

He already knew where he was headed to.

He only needed to give Vicky the coordinates…

* * *

Vicky's phone buzzed when she was waiting in her office. It was a message from Soldier 20-20, which included coordinates.

She pushed a button on her desk, revealing a hologram map of the town of Dimmsdale. She pushed in the coordinates she received, an in turn, a part of the map lit up.

"So that's where they're hiding", Vicky smirked. "Clever to hide in the abandoned part of town, but as you can see, not clever enough to keep it away from me forever."

She paged Remy: "General Buxaplenty, I'll be out for a while. Until then, you're in charge."

Vicky put on a hooded garb and flew away on a hovercycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ reached the base. Chloe opened the door for him.

"Did you get it", she asked. "And where's Chester?"

"Chester attempted to slow down a soldier on our heels", AJ said. "We got a bit of trouble down there." He then showed the important component for the time belt. "But at least we got what we wanted", he added.

"Great, I'll tell the Boss", Chloe replied.

"Yeah, do that", AJ said. "I got no time to say hello. I'm afraid they know where we are, so I need to finish that belt fast." He hurried over to the lab in the attic.

* * *

Five minutes of modifying with precision later, AJ stood up and proudly presented the finished time belt to himself.

"Finally", he said, "it's done. I should go tell the Boss."

He then stopped with a puzzled face. "Although, maybe I should do a quick test run first. After all, I need to make sure it works."

"Great idea, let one of my soldiers test it out for you", a new voice said.

AJ recognized the voice immediately, and turned towards the giant hole in his lab.

There stood the evil overlord Vicky on a hovercycle, alongside the green-eyed soldier that had chased him and Chester down earlier. Vicky had her hood on, taking it off just as AJ looked at her direction.

"I'm never gonna lend _you_ the time belt, Vicky", AJ said.

"And why not, might I ask", Vicky sneered. "Is it because I would use it to extend my empire and never gonna give you that time belt back? Because you'd be totally correct." She snapped her fingers, saying: "Freeze him, Soldier 20-20."

The green-eyed soldier used a freeze ray on AJ, similar to the one he used on Chester. Vicky snagged the belt out of AJ's immovable hand.

"And now comes the second part of your mission", Vicky told Soldier 20-20, while buckling the time belt on her loyal servant's waist. "Go twenty years back and get past me to take over the remaining three states!"

"As you wish, milady", Soldier 20-20 replied. He ticked in the date of the day Vicky took over the world, and pressed a button to disappear in a flash.

"Yes, I can feel my power increasing already", Vicky said. "Not only will I arrest this notorious resistance, but I'll finally be the _true_ ruler of the _entire world_! HA HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, that's enough", a strange, garbled voice interrupted Vicky's victory.

Vicky looked at the direction of its source. A slender figure in a brown robe and a pantyhose mask has appeared, seemingly also wearing a voice changer. The figure was joined by a bespectacled woman with pale blonde hair.

"Oh, look, it's the rest of the resistance", Vicky said. "You and your bald friend are gonna get arrested." She held a buzzer ready.

The pantyhose woman spoke: "Honestly, it wouldn't matter anymore, but just in case…"

The figure pulled out a gun-like device and shot Vicky with it. Electrical currents ran through the devices she carried, and a small explosion was made.

No matter how much she pushed the buzzer now, the device has been completely disabled and was now unusable.

Oddly enough, the effect seemed familiar to Vicky. As if it were a weapon of her own army.

The mysterious figure could tell from Vicky's face that she wanted to escape, so she grabbed another device and shot it at AJ, who promptly unfroze.

"Grab her, AJ", the figure said with her garbled voice. "Don't let her escape!"

AJ, although a little fazed, didn't need to hear that twice and acted immediately, bearhugging Vicky. "Got her, Boss", he affirmed.

Vicky wasn't only agitated, but also confused. "Alright, first the disabling ray, now the unfreezing ray! They look identical to the ones from my lab! _WHAT IS GOING ON?!_ "

"Well, aside from you getting totally owned by our resistance, nothing much", the Boss joked.

"Quit your stupid pranks", Vicky yelled. "Tell me who _you_ are. Pull off that tacky pantyhose off your face and reveal yourself this instant!"

The Boss walked closer to Vicky. "Are you sure you want that", she asked. "The results might scar you."

The pale blonde woman looked shocked. "Wait, are you really gonna-"

"Only if she wants to, Chloe", the Boss said.

"Don't do it, Boss", AJ plead. "You're only gonna put yourself in danger."

"AJ, there's no longer harm in it", the Boss said. "Our goal has actually been accomplished already."

AJ cocked an eyebrow out of puzzlement. "But… how?" he asked.

"With the help of our very guest, the evil overlord Vicky herself", the Boss answered, in an almost boastful way, possibly to taunt Vicky. "Unknowingly, of course, because I can't possibly _imagine_ her willing to actually help us undo her empire."

The taunting and boasting made Vicky angrier and more confused than ever. Her face got red and whistled like a kettle until she exploded: " _ **WOULD YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE, DANG IT!**_ "

"Whoops, looks like I've made the little queenie mad", the Boss said. "But all right, if you insist. Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

The Boss first removed her voice changer. Then she undid her cloak and removed the pantyhose from her head.

Vicky's mouth went agape and her pupils shrunk of sheer surprise. That purple shirt and metallic armor, she recognized immediately. As did those stylish boots. And obviously that jet black hair.

And especially, those alluring eyes.

Vicky stammered: "G..G…General Tang?!"

"That's Resistance Supreme Boss Trixie to you", the Boss said. "Trixie for friends."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Oooooh, a plot twist!_

 _As you can view back, this chapter is primarily based on the opening scene from Channel Chasers, where Chester and AJ are being chased by Timmy, disguised as a soldier. This is also where some of the differences I hinted at kick in, most notably the dialogue._

 _Anyway, back to our plot twist, the Boss's identity. Yes, it turns out Trixie Tang played mole the whole time as well. That's gonna suck for Vicky, seeing that she has trusted her the most._

 _The next Flashback chapter will be all about Trixie's past. It's gonna be a long one, longer than any chapter I've written before. Also, a bit of a fair warning: it's gonna be... shippy, in the second half of the next chapter. I think you can guess with who._ _Prepare for tag changes in the near future._

 _Though, it feels like we're missing someone, doesn't it? Another of Timmy's love interests? What happened to her? In due time, folks. In due time._

 _I'll see you guys 'til the end of the week, to let this sink all in._

 _...and no, there's not an actual sink at the door waiting to be let in._


	10. Flashback: Trixie's Past

_Author's Note: Prepare for a side of Trixie Tang that is quite unlike what we've seen so far. Because of this, I urge you to read the previous chapters first, if you haven't already. Especially since as of this chapter (and a bit of the previous one, really), we're now in the SPOILER zone._

 _Also, as of this chapter, this story now tags Timmy and Trixie as a pairing (before this update at 15-09-16, the two characters were listed separatedly). I was also contemplating of adding the Romance genre, but I ultimately decided not to do that yet. However, some romance WILL be involved._

 _Alright, enjoy the show!_

* * *

The first day of summer appeared to be a usual day for local popular girl Trixie Tang, who was reading one of several teen girl magazines, which she had stacked all over her bed along with some action comics. Reading teen gossip and comic books were some of Trixie's ideal pastimes during a summer afternoon like this one.

Everything seemed to go fine and dandy, until she noticed the lighting coming from her windows started to fade away. Trixie picked up her cellphone and checked the time.

It hadn't even been 3:00 PM yet.

That was awfully weird. It shouldn't get dark this soon, especially not in the summer. Trixie started to look outside.

She gasped as she saw the sky was turning gray. She looked alarmed when she saw soldiers in black suits and red glowing eyes threatening and arresting other people. She squinted and recognized Tad and Chad's families being taken away.

A thought raced in her mind. Tad and Chad were popular kids. Trixie herself was also a popular kid. Therefore, she had a big chance to get caught by these creeps too, which made her panic.

"What did I do to potentially deserve this", she said.

Then she heard a doorbell.

Trixie peeked from her window to see who would be ringing at their manor. As Trixie feared, it was one of those soldiers.

She raced downstairs, wanting to warn her parents not to open the door. However, when she entered the foyer, it appears that it's too late: both her parents were already in the clutches of these creeps in black.

Trixie feared for her dear life as a third soldier approached towards her while she backed away. Then she felt a wall, indicating that Trixie got herself trapped in a corner. She forcefully closed her eyes in fearful anticipation of her capture. Then she heard a thud in front of her. She opened her eyes out of curiosity.

It turns out one of her family's bodyguards had pushed away the soldier in black. Trixie smiled with hope.

"Hurry, mistress Trixie", the bodyguard said. "We need to get you somewhere safe, before these guys get you too." The bodyguard ran towards somewhere else in the manor.

"Wait, what about my parents", Trixie asked, as she followed him.

The bodyguard gestured towards the general direction of the manor entrance. The two soldiers that had her parents were already exiting as several other soldiers were entering the foyer.

"It's already too late to save them, unfortunately", the bodyguard said. "But your father told me if a dire situation like this one ever happens, my priority is to get _you_ into safety."

"But those creeps are blocking the exit", Trixie said. "They must've also gathered around the fire exits, I imagine."

"So, in other words, you think we're trapped?" the bodyguard asked.

"Um, _yeah_ ", Trixie said irritatedly.

The bodyguard smiled slyly. "Don't worry", he said. "Your parents let me know of a secret location for these dire situations. Follow me."

Trixie followed the bodyguard towards the dining room. There, the bodyguard went to a framed picture of Trixie that hung on the wall. He pushed on a tiny button on the lower right corner of the frame, which then opened like a door, revealing a steel door and a number pad.

"Umm, I already know about Daddy's secret safe", Trixie said, annoyed.

"Oh, this isn't just a safe for storing treasury", the bodyguard said. He ticked in 0-8-9-4-9-5-0-1-4-7 on the number pad. Several sounds were being made that Trixie didn't recognize. Trixie also didn't recognize that number the bodyguard ticked in: wasn't the safe protected with a four-digit code, anyways?

As the safe opened, Trixie didn't see any stored money or jewels or anything. She saw a hole, big enough for Trixie to fit in.

"Get in the chute, mistress Trixie", the bodyguard said. "I assure you it's safe."

"But what if they find out", Trixie asked. "And what about you?"

"They won't find out, there's a code for a self-destruct mechanism in the entrance", the bodyguard replied. "And don't worry about me: I can take on a few of them."

Trixie was a little worried about the self-destruct mechanism, but climbed up regardless.

"Okay…" Trixie said reluctantly. "I'm jumping in at three. One…"

Sounds were coming to the dining hall.

"Two…"

"Hurry, those black suits are coming", the bodyguard said alarmed.

Trixie gulped. "ThreeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The bodyguard quickly closed the safe, ticked in another code and activated the self-destruction.

He then hung Trixie's picture back into place. He finished just before four soldiers arrived.

* * *

"OOF!"

Trixie landed on a cushion, after sliding down a shaft so long and with so many twists and turns, she swore she could puke right now. However, she was too mesmerized by the semi-modern room she found herself in to even think about puking. Everything seemed to be covered in a thin layer of dust, though, as if the room hadn't been used for years.

When she stood up from the cushion, Trixie noticed a sheet of paper on the table. When she picked it up and wiped off some dust, it turned out to be a letter written by her father. It read:

" _Dear daughter,_

 _When you're reading this letter, you'll find yourself in a high-tech SHELTER ROOM me and your mother built before you were even born, made for you and your friends in the unlikely case our family finds ourself in an armageddon-like situation. In the equally unlikely case that I'll be unable to guide you through myself, I wrote this message myself to tell you what you can find here._

 _We presume that you might spend your time here for a long time, so we stacked multiple wardrobes full of new clothes in different sizes. We made sure that these clothes will be absolutely moth-free for the next thirty years as I'm writing this._

 _Assuming that this might happen during a time you might not be well-educated enough, we also have set up multiple computers with learning material up to the last year of high school._

 _In case some bad guys show up that might threaten you, we also prepared books for self-defense and robotic opponents to hone your skills with._

 _We also made sure to pack this place with several machines and gadgets, including digging machines and such. We also made secret passageways leading to the Dimmsdale sewers, and a periscope that lets you view the Dimmsdale streets. We made these preparations in case you're all alone and want to find a friend of yours._

 _Speaking of that, we have several bedrooms with two beds in each, in case you have multiple friends with you. We even have a master bedroom for you and your best friend or most desired one, in case either of the two is with you._

 _We also have cabinets full of preservable food for the next thirty years. Unfortunately, it won't be anything else but beans. There's nothing much more preservable than beans. But if you're careful, you can maybe snag some other food from the outside world._

 _Finally, we included a map that marks everything I just explained to you. Each item also includes instruction booklets in several languages._

 _Take care, sweetheart, and goodbye,  
_ _Your father"_

Trixie couldn't help to let a few tears drop on the letter. "Oh, daddy", she muttered.

She looked at the map and tracked locations down with the periscope. She desperately wanted to see her parents, so she could maybe save them. But after looking through the periscope a few minutes later, she saw her parents being forcefully escorted to some black castle by those freaky soldiers.

There were way too many of them for Trixie to get her parents out. They were doomed.

Trixie pulled away from the telescope and sobbed with a handkerchief pushed against her face. This was probably the last time she'd see her parents again.

She then stopped as she wondered how the bodyguard was doing, although she didn't expect much. Still misty-eyed and with smeared mascara, she went back to the periscope and searched for the bodyguard. Just as she thought, the bodyguard had eventually been captured by those black-clad creeps, too, although a lot more seemed to be required. What's more is that all the other active staff members in the manor were taken in, too.

Trixie pulled away from the telescope again, sitting somberly in the chair, letting her tears run freely. She was the only one from the manor left, but had lost all hope. What kid in her position wouldn't have? And who are these creeps anyway? Where did they come from and who were they working with?

Usually, when one was sad, they would eat a cup of ice cream to drive away the sadness. However, the shelter only had a thirty-year supply of beans. Still, Trixie felt awfully hungry, so she thought to cook up a can of beans. She looked at her map, then went to the cabinet, as her eyes fell on the letter again. One part to be specific:

"… _in case you're all alone and want to find a friend of yours."_

Trixie didn't know many people she regarded as 'friends'; most of them were just fans of her. Of the people she did regard as friends, she knew Tad and Chad were already captured. However, she wasn't sure about Veronica.

Yes, that's it. Trixie had to look for Veronica next. Again, she didn't expect much, but it's worth to check regardless.

After searching through the periscope, Trixie finally found Veronica. She was seen hiding in a tree alongside another blonde girl. Trixie did not recognize the other girl. She had never seen a pale blonde in a yellow dress at school before. However, aside from that unknown girl, there was no one else to be found. There were no black-clad creeps nearby.

Trixie smiled. Maybe she could save them! Then she didn't have to mourn all alone. Either that, or the soldiers would appear just when she appears and they'd be all doomed, so she had to be careful.

She took the shelter's map again and start looking for a passageway that lead to the two kids.

* * *

"Like, that's the best you could come up with", Veronica said to a pale blonde girl. "Hiding in a tree? Why not a bush or something?"

"Look, my mom told me that a lot of wildlife cannot climb trees", the girl explained.

"Umm, news flash: those black-suited creeps aren't wildlife", Veronica argued.

"Well, those guys seem pretty beastly to me", the girl retorted. "Now be quiet, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves."

"Honestly, I don't even know why I decided to hang around with you in the first place", Veronica said.

"Well, since you don't know, you can always leave this tree", the other girl said. "I wouldn't exactly recommend it though…"

Veronica was about to ask why when she suddenly realized that she would pretty much become a big target for those creeps in black. In fact, without this other girl, she'd be dead meat hours ago.

"Oh, um, on second thought, I can like, totally recall why, now", Veronica said with a sheepish laugh.

Suddenly, a manhole nearby the tree began to move.

Veronica and the pale blonde girl held their breath. These creeps come out of sewers now?

When the manhole was displaced, no black-clad person came out, thankfully. Instead, another figure was revealed, one Veronica recognized immediately.

"Trixie?!" Veronica said.

"Shhhh", Trixie hushed, still remaining in the sewer hole. "We don't want to attract those creeps in black, now, do we? Now get down, both of you."

Veronica and the other girl climbed out of the tree. "Wait, are you sure we should jump in the _sewers_ , of all places?" she asked.

"Listen, I know it's icky down in the sewers, but it's the only way I know from my shelter to the outside world", Trixie replied. "There isn't any other choice."

"This girl's right", the pale blonde girl said. "It's either remain here in the danger zone, or follow her."

Veronica gulped. "Alright, then…"

Trixie let the two girls enter the sewer, then went in herself while placing the manhole back on its proper place. She smiled, having successfully saved two people (including her bestie) from those weird soldiers.

However, she was seen by _someone_ , but not by any of those black-clad creeps.

Rather, it was a short girl with pigtails that saw her.

* * *

"Wait… YOU want us to be rescued?", Timmy said when he saw Trixie Tang in front of him, after being rescued a week since Vicky took over.

Timmy couldn't believe it: Trixie Tang, the most popular and beautiful girl of Dimmsdale (or at least, before Vicky messed everything up), who had constantly denied him, actually needed him.

He understood Tootie needing him, but _Trixie_? That would only happen in his dreams.

"Yes, Timmy", Trixie said. "I wanted you and your friends to be rescued. We were just in time, too. We heard you were gonna be executed today."

"Yeah, Vicky announced this a week ago", Tootie said.

"Wait, I don't wanna complain about my rescue or anything, but couldn't you have saved us earlier", Timmy asked.

" _I_ wanted to save you as soon as possible, but miss Popular had to think about your usefulness first", Tootie said, still having a little disdain towards Trixie.

"That's not entirely true", Trixie said. "We didn't know where exactly Vicky would lock you up, so we planned all week to find out where you were held and how to approach you without gaining attention. I initially agreed just to keep Tootie happy, yes, but I later realized how important you aren't just to Tootie, but also to me."

Timmy's friends, AJ and Chester, looked surprised. Timmy asked: "What do you mean?"

Trixie blushed. "Umm… I'll tell you later", she said. "Why don't we establish the rest of our crew? I'm sure you already know about Veronica." She gestured to her left.

"What about the girl on your right", Timmy asked, pointing towards the pale blonde girl with the chipped tooth.

"Oh, hey there", the girl said, approaching Timmy and friends. "The name's Chloe Carmichael. Trixie had brought us to this shelter a while back."

"Yeah, I found her alongside Veronica", Trixie said. "According to her, she seemed to hold it out pretty well on her own, but I knew that it wouldn't last forever."

"Wait, here in Dimmsdale", Timmy asked. "I never heard of her before. What's she doing here?

"My parents and I were visiting this place because I would be moving here next year", Chloe replied. "At least, before this Vicky person arrived."

"Anyway, now we got you guys, it seems that we are complete", Trixie said. "Now all we need is a plan to undo Vicky's mess. In the meantime, we can train our physique a little so we can fight back."

"Can't we save the other prisoners, too", Timmy asked. "That digging machine Tootie used seemed very helpful."

"No", Trixie replied sternly. "There's not enough space for everyone in this shelter, and besides, Vicky's suspicion would rise even further. Not to mention it would be easier to track us down if we use it too frequently."

"So, all we can do right now is to sit and wait, basically", Timmy asked.

"Am afraid so", Trixie said.

Timmy sat down with an unsure face. He was glad that he and his friends were saved, and elated that Trixie seemingly ordered this. But right now, this little resistance only consists of seven people. How would they stand a chance against Vicky's enormous army of black-clad soldiers?

What intrigued him the most, though, was his apparent importance to Trixie. Why and how was he important to her? She seemingly didn't want to answer the question when asked. Why did she blush?

Timmy hoped she'd tell him someday.

* * *

Earlier in the week, Trixie was pondering in the shelter while Tootie was sneaking into Vicky's castle and Veronica and Chloe were patrolling nearby areas underground.

She had agreed that Timmy should be rescued per Tootie's request: she heard from the announcements everywhere among Dimmsdale.

Trixie agreed, however, so Tootie would stop crying and shouting, which got onto her nerves.

" _What's so special about him, anyway"_ , she thought. _"He's just a dinky-looking unpopular. An unpopular that pretended to be popular so he could hang out with me. But he chose to remain unpopular just so he could… have… true friends…"_

Trixie realized that her own friends were hers to begin with simply because they were popular. Veronica was her supposed best friend, but they actually didn't know much about each other at all. Timmy actually had true friends that liked him for who he was, not for what he had.

Trixie then remembered Timmy offered his friendship at her birthday party. What really hit her was that he wanted to be someone to her that wasn't afraid to say _'Hey, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher, too!'_ She remembered she wanted to accept his offer, but she ultimately chose for the popular side like a coward and denied the offer. Thinking about it again, Trixie felt bad about it. Maybe she could apologize to him about it.

What struck to her, though, was what Timmy said was the same thing as she said the previous day to a special friend she hadn't seen before or since: Timantha. Come to think of it, she looked awfully similar to Timmy. Should she tell him about her, too?

There was also Valentine's Day. Trixie initially denied Timmy's Valentine's gift, but ultimately, it was the best gift this year: why the heck did she deny it in the first place? Because Timmy was unpopular? Nevertheless, Trixie asked to be his Valentine in the end, but Timmy ultimately denied because Tootie would be all alone otherwise.

Not only was this the first time _she_ got denied, but it was also due to a selfless act. Quite a contrast to why she denied him. Thinking about it, it made Trixie loathe herself and think Timmy might be too good for her.

" _I need to talk to him again"_ , Trixie thought. _"I need to apologize for my actions, I need to ask about Timantha, I… I… I NEED him."_

That's when Trixie realized that she was blushing. Did she actually have feelings for Timmy? Did she… love him?

Before Trixie could answer her own questions, Tootie arrived back in the shelter.

"Oh um, hey Tootie", Trixie said. "Did you find something in Vicky's castle?"

"No, I got only as far as the dungeon entrance before I found it too risky", Tootie answered. "I still don't know where they locked up Timmy."

Trixie remained silent.

Tootie slouched. "You're giving up on Timmy, aren't you?" she said saddened. "You probably think it's too much trouble for someone you only find bothersome, d-don't you?"

Trixie stared at Tootie, who still believed the former had a low opinion on Timmy.

After a short silence, Trixie finally said: "…On the contrary."

Tootie looked up. "W-what?"

"I want you to continue your research and have Timmy rescued as soon as you can", Trixie ordered. "If you find anything important, report to me. If you need anything, tell me. Make sure Timmy is out of Vicky's clutches."

Tootie smiled. "Oh, thank you, Trixie", she said, hugging the asian girl tightly.

"A-alright, that's enough", Trixie wheezed. "You can stop hugging now."

Tootie loosened her arms around Trixie. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited", she said. "You seemed very disdained about rescuing him, and I had to plead multiple times before you let me do something. Now you actually ordered me do it!"

"Yes, Tootie", Trixie said. "To tell you the truth, I had an epiphany while you were on your way."

"What do you mean", Tootie asked.

Trixie thought. "Let's just say", she spoke, "that I finally realized how important Timmy is to me."

* * *

Six years had passed. The small group of resistors hadn't done much against Vicky's dictatorship, but their bond had grown stronger. Trixie had eventually revealed her secret hobby of reading comics and playing video games, which a majority seemed content with. This included Tootie.

Thanks to the shelter's educational and self-training services, the group of friends were slowly getting skilled in a variety of subjects. AJ got a lot more buff, but never lost his IQ, so he was able to make more useful gadgets for the team. Likewise, Chester and Timmy got stronger as well. Chester got stronger than Timmy, but Timmy got more intelligent and was able to think on his feet, which was quite an improvement compared to his school days.

All the girls got more fit and lean, too. Tootie got especially lean due to sneaking so much inside Vicky's castle. Chloe has gotten more fit, too, but she was more of a research gal. She eventually got near-sighted, so AJ made a pair of glasses for her. Trixie became the strongest of the girls, but still was incredibly beautiful. Due to her quick thinking, she also remained the leader of the resistance, and established early on to be called the Boss. Veronica became the smartest of the four girls, but was the least lean, so she was usually restricted to patrolling missions.

Despite still living in an underground shelter, life is still well for the resistance (at least, more well than being a slave). Trixie was content with how life was currently going.

Except for one thing.

She still hadn't told Timmy why he was important to her.

She looked at the schedule for the things that need to be done today. She needed intel from Vicky's castle, and patrols around the various parts of Dimmsdale. More was surprisingly not needed.

Trixie smiled. She figured it was finally time.

She turned towards her fellow resistors. "Guys, your tasks for today", she ordered. "Tootie, I need intel from Vicky's castle. I want AJ to patrol the north part of Dimmsdale, Chester the south part, Chloe the west part and Veronica the east part. And Timmy… I need to talk to you in private."

As the others left, Timmy asked: "Did I do something wrong, Boss-"

"Not at all", Trixie said. "You're doing absolutely stellar, Timmy."

"Then why do you need to talk to me, in private no less", Timmy asked.

"Well, there was an open space left on today's schedule", Trixie began. "So I thought there was finally time for something I wanted to talk with you about for quite some time…"

Timmy looked up out of confusion. He thought a little, before his eyes widened. "Wait a second", he said. "Y-you mean-"

"Yes", Trixie said. "Why you're important to me. Please sit down. And just call me Trixie."

Timmy sat in the chair next to Trixie. "So, um… _why_ am I so important, Bo- I mean, Trixie?"

Trixie braced herself. She told Timmy about before he was rescued, Trixie struck a realization. She told him about how she realized Timmy had true friends from the very start, and Trixie's friends only liked her for her status, and what she owned. She told him about that time Timmy offered his friendship to her, but Trixie ultimately denied for selfish reasons. She told him what happened on that Valentine's day five years ago, when Timmy chose Tootie out of an act of pure selflessness, making Trixie believe Timmy was too good for her.

She talked about how since Timmy's rescue, the team worked together and grew closer and closer. Trixie revealed that her feelings only increased further and further ever since, transforming into five years into pent-up feelings only being released now.

Timmy was stumped. "So, you began to love me, and these feelings grew more over time?"

"I-I suppose, you could say that", Trixie said, blushing. "I, um, hope you don't mind. I completely understand you're totally over me, now, and you like Tootie more and all…"

"Actually, I'm not sure about Tootie", Timmy said. "Over the years, she's been bothering me less and less. I think _she_ is getting over _me_ , rather than me getting over you. Or she's better at hiding it."

"So, you're not with Tootie", Trixie asked.

"As far as I know, not at all", Timmy answered. "And for your information, umm… my feelings for you also grew. You became a lot less of a jerk and much more honest with us, and all."

"Really? You mean it?" Trixie asked.

"…Yeah", Timmy said, blushing as well.

The two sat silently, blushing and fidgeting with their eyes.

"…Timmy, there's a few other things I wanted to talk about as well", Trixie said.

"Oh, umm, what is it, Trixie", Timmy asked.

"Well, first… I want to apologize for all those mean things I said and did to you six years ago", Trixie began. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you when you acted like a sweet guy. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Dude, you know I would've forgiven you back then", Timmy said.

"Yes, but… you're a lot smarter now", Trixie said. "And those cruel things I did are absolutely unforgivable."

"Trixie, it's in the past", Timmy said. "And you've done a good job amending from your past actions. Don't worry, you're forgiven."

Trixie then hugged Timmy. "Oh, thank you, Timmy", she said. "Thank you so much."

"N-no problem", Timmy said. "Now, um, what was that other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, um, yeah", Trixie said, removing her arms from Timmy. "Do you remember what you said at my birthday party six years ago, when you offered your friendship to me?"

Timmy thought a bit. "I think so", he answered. "I said that I wanted to be someone to you that wasn't afraid to say that I also liked Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher, or something like that. What about it?"

"Well, I said the exact same things to a girl I've only seen the day before", Trixie replied. "I think her name was Timantha. She kinda looked like you. Do you know any Timantha?"

Timmy was shocked. "I think I do remember something like this", he replied. "But I'm not sure you're gonna like it…"

"Really", Trixie asked. "Was she some old flame or something?"

"No, it's something else entirely", Timmy said. "And also kinda embarrassing…"

"What do you mean", Trixie asked surprised.

"Wellll… you remember you told us you had a passion for boy comics?" Timmy asked.

"Of course I do", Trixie responded.

"Well, I, umm… kinda already knew that before…" Timmy admitted. "You see, Timantha was actually me. I don't know the details anymore, but I was sorta forced to dress up as a girl for a day."

Trixie was silent.

"…You now really hate me, now, do you", Timmy asked timidly.

"…Did you tell anyone about my passion", Trixie finally asked.

Timmy was surprised by this question. "No, of course not", Timmy said. "I'm not a guy that gets his kicks from ruining other kids' lives."

Trixie smiled. However, she said nothing.

"L-look, I'm really sorry that I pretended to be someone else", Timmy stuttered. "I actually didn't know you were into boy comics and our meetup was completely coincidental, and-"

Before Timmy could ramble even further, Trixie pulled the brunet boy towards her, with her one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his head.

"Apology accepted, you big oaf", Trixie said seductively. "Now kiss me." Then she planted a kiss on his lips, surprising Timmy.

Timmy then wrapped his arms around Trixie and started kissing her just as much.

They kept making out for a while. They were alone in the shelter, after all.

Except one person came back early, secretly watching the two…

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Phew, quite a long chapter there! At least, for my standards. There's finally some answers, like who the three people were at the end of the second Flashback chapter, and the reminder that Tootie still exists._

 _But there are still some questions. Why did Trixie and Veronica decide to become Generals? How did Trixie fool Vicky so easily? What was Trixie's goal with betraying Vicky? What happened to Tootie?_

 _All of that will be answered in the upcoming chapters..._


	11. The Truth Revealed

Vicky was baffled. This cannot be real.

Trixie Tang, General First Class, right-hand woman of Vicky; was in fact the leader of resistors against her all along?

Nonononono, this was just a joke. A silly prank. Trixie was in fact her savior after her devices were disabled, right? Wait, the pantyhose woman disabled her devices, and she just revealed herself to be Trixie. That made no sense.

…It had to be a bad dream! Nothing makes sense in dreams, after all!

Then again, AJ's arms felt realistically tight.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this, General Tang", Vicky begged. "I demand an answer!"

"Told ya it would scar her", Trixie muttered to Chloe. She then said: "Alright, enough fun and games. Let's tell Vicky what's happening, okay?"

At that moment, Chester arrived with a hovercycle, courtesy of a blonde Vicky knows as well.

"General Starblank?! You too?" Vicky gasped when she recognized Veronica.

"It's Veronica Star- ugh, does it even matter, anymore", Veronica said. She held her cellphone and continued: "Anyway, Trix, I got your text and went immediately. Also picked up this lonesome fella and unfroze him." Veronica gestured towards Chester.

"Perfect, you're just in time for me to tell Vicky a little story", Trixie said.

"Could ya hurry up", Vicky bellowed. "I'm getting trust issues!"

"You deserve that", Trixie commented. "Anyway, you might be wondering: 'Hey, Trixie and Veronica are acting very different from what I'm used to', correct?"

"Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious enough", Vicky said.

"Well, we actually lead a resistance team that's been founded since, um, one, two, three, twenty years ago", Trixie began. "We've secluded ourselves from society for a long time to train ourselves, and we eventually moved in this one house that used to be AJ's home because this area appears to be totally deserted, and this one actually still had a working lab."

"Get to the point…", Vicky demanded.

"Don't interrupt me, please", Trixie said. "Anyway, several years after we moved in, we realized that a time belt was just what we needed. Our goal had always been to undo this mess of a dystopia that is your empire, and time travel was the perfect way to achieve our goal. A few years ago, I had assigned three of my members to sneak inside your castle for parts, but you ambushed our team! One of my members had a mini-camera so me and Veronica could see the whole thing. Now the team escaped with a majority of the needed parts, so it would've been fine and dandy… if not for the loss of one of the members. I was distraught and mad when you actually killed her yourself."

A silence followed after Trixie's bitter words.

"So… that's it", Vicky asked. "You joined because of a pity party"

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU JERK", Trixie roared. She then cleared her throat and continued: "First of all, I pretended to be on your side for more than just the loss of our ally. We still missed a few parts to complete the time belt, including the most important one that allows time travel in the first place. I hoped to get them sooner, but I had no access to Crocker's lab."

"Second", she explained, "the ally meant a lot to our resistance. She was the one that saved three of my requested members from execution, all three of them becoming invaluable. She was actually able to sneak past soldiers in creative ways. She was our most reliable source of intel. She basically was the second-best member of our resistance. And you just killed her!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it", Vicky intercepted. "What makes her different from my other victims, aside from those things I don't care about."

Now Trixie turned to Vicky with a grim expression.

"…She was your darn SISTER, Vicky", Trixie stated. "Doesn't the name 'Tootie' ring any bells, anymore?"

Now Vicky laughed loudly. "Tootie hasn't been my sister since I became empress, darling", she said. "My parents had been locked up in the dungeons for years. Now, anyway, are Tootie and time belts really the only reasons you joined?"

"…No. There was a third motive", Trixie said. "Gaining trust. Veronica and I tried our hardest to gain your trust, so it'd be easier for us to gain the hottest news. I became the most important bringer of intel after Tootie, as Veronica had to stay behind. We also did it so we would be able to turn against you when you least expected it."

"So, wait, that video where you whipped the slaves…"

"Faked", Trixie said. "The video was recorded with a green screen, so AJ would be able to change the scenery quickly, and Chester volunteered to play the slave."

"Those whip cracks were real, though", Chester winced. "I can still feel them…"

"Anyway, you can tell that gaining your trust had been a total success", Trixie beamed. "I was so satisfied, that I decided to let someone else play this game too."

Vicky looked puzzled. So did Chester, AJ and Chloe.

"Granted, I hadn't told everyone about it, but that was to convey the effect to be as realistic as possible", Trixie said. "After all, he would be portraying a soldier."

"Wait a minute, a _soldier_ was betraying me, too?" Vicky asked.

"Why yes, a soldier was betraying you, as well", Trixie confirmed.

"…Who was he?" Vicky growled grimly.

"Oh, I think you might know that", Trixie said. "Have you noticed someone _missing_ in this room?"

Chester, AJ and Chloe widened their eyes. They suddenly knew who Trixie was talking about. Vicky, however, still had no idea.

"Honestly, I thought this was it", Vicky admitted. "I didn't know you had another member."

"Are you sure", Trixie asked. "I remember quite well from the past year that you were talking on and on about this guy. But maybe you need a hint. Do you remember who _else_ was in that group of scouts when you killed Tootie a year ago?"

"I think I saw that blonde girl beside you", Vicky answered.

"And who else", Trixie pressed.

Vicky thought. "Oh yeah, _him_. My archnemesis, Timmy Turne-"

Vicky's eyes widened. "Wait, you're telling _me_ , that my archenemy was under my nose _THIS WHOLE TIME?!_ "

"Exactly", Trixie answered.

"So that's why we rarely see him nowadays", AJ said.

"Precisely, AJ", Trixie told proudly.

" _WHERE'S TIMMY? WHICH SOLDIER IS HE PORTRAYING AS?_ " Vicky roared into Trixie's smug face, pulling AJ along. Trixie was unfazed.

"Do you _really_ wanna know", Trixie asked. "It would scar you just as much as when you found out I was the resistance boss."

"Yes, of course!" Vicky yelled. "Once Soldier 20-20 comes back when I become ruler of the entire planet, I want you guys and that wretched Turner's heads on a silver platter! Tell me now and I might delay your execution."

"Oh, I'm not sure about any of that", Trixie said. "You see, Timmy is, how do I put it, 'not available right now'."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you just sent him away to a place where none of us cannot contact him, that's all", Trixie said.

"But I didn't send him away", Vicky argued. "The one thing that comes even close is that I sent Soldier 20-20 back in time, to aid past me."

Trixie, in response, made a smug smile.

"…why are you smiling like that", Vicky asked.

Trixie continued smiling smugly.

A realization struck Vicky. "W-wait, d-don't tell me…"

Trixie's smug smile grew wider.

"Dude, I'm beginning to think that this soldier Vicky sent back in time was Timmy all along", Chester said.

Trixie nodded, smiling even wider.

Vicky responded by making an indescribably priceless face. It appeared to convey shock, betrayal, anger and feeling like a big idiot at the same time.

"Told ya", Trixie said smugly. "That it would scar you, remember?"

These final comments appear to be the last straw that broke the camel's back. Vicky's face transformed into pure rage, as she tried to lunge into Trixie, roaring ferociously. " _ **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!**_ "

"Chester, I need some help here", AJ said, struggling to keep Vicky in check.

"I gotcha", Chester responded, grabbing Vicky's legs.

Trixie remains unfazed. "Yes, it turns out that Timmy Turner and Soldier 20-20 were one and the same the whole time", she said. "Honestly, I find a lot of amusement in the fact that you sent your worst enemy back to the past in hopes to solidify your tyranny, when the opposite in fact would happen, evidently dooming yourself. It's funny due to the irony of the whole situation."

Trixie saw that Vicky was still raging within AJ and Chester's grasp, struggling with her limbs.

"…Chloe, do you have some water", Trixie asked.

"Yeah, Boss, a bottle right here", Chloe answered.

She handed the bottle over to Trixie, who unscrewed the cap and splashed water into Vicky's face.

" **WHAT** ", she asked.

"Stop raging like a wild monkey", Trixie said. "Do you really want your last moment to end in a childish tantrum, before anything in this timeline fades away?"

"What do you mean by that", Vicky asked.

"Well, Timmy's job is to stop you from taking over the world", Trixie said. "When he succeeds, this timeline shouldn't exist anymore and shall fade away."

"You really want to no longer exist, then?" Vicky asked. "I mean, you'll lose all your memories and such when this timeline fades away."

"Past me would still exist", Trixie said. "Maybe still a snobby jerk until the teenage years, but Trixie Tang won't magically disappear when your reign is averted. Besides, this sacrifice has to be made for the better future."

"And what if Turner fails", Vicky said with a grin. "I mean, if he succeeds, wouldn't we all be gone right now? I'm not gone yet, you're not gone yet. He might've failed his stupid mission easily, meaning I'm still the ruler of this planet and you'll be executed."

"Time will catch up, Vicky", Trixie said. "Erasure doesn't start immediately, nor will it be done immediately. Oh, and um, by the way, you look a little, umm… pale. Here, I'll get you a mirror."

Trixie pulled out a hand mirror and showed Vicky her face. Vicky looked surprised, as she saw herself being almost translucent. She looked at AJ and Chester, who appeared as translucent, then at Veronica, who looked more translucent too, and she finally, she looked at Trixie and Chloe, and noticed they were translucent too. She blinked a few times, and noticed that they were even more translucent.

She looked at other objects. Translucent. She looked at the house. Translucent. She looked outside. Translucent.

Nothing was opaque. Everything became more translucent by the second.

"E-everything's transparent!" Vicky panicked.

"Oh yeah, now I noticed, too", Trixie said with faux-surprise. "Everything is fading away, meaning that Timmy must've succeeded. I'm so proud of him."

"Why aren't you panicking", Vicky said. "You're fading away, too!"

"I have nothing to lose, compared to what I'm gaining in return, Vicky", Trixie said. "I told you this would happen, I knew that it would. The bad future's been averted, so time is cleaning up to make room for a new one."

The world was getting darker and grayer, as light and color faded away too.

There wasn't much of anyone left by now.

"…Goodbye, Vicky", Trixie's last words echoed.

"NOOOOOooooo", Vicky yelled, as she faded away into nonexistence.

And then, nothing was left.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I liked writing this chapter. Must've been the villainous breakdown._

 _Anyway, you might've noticed in a few earlier chapters that there was an ally of Timmy that got killed during a mission. That ally... was Tootie. Vicky killed her own sister._

 _Next flashback chapter will be about Tootie. Not only that, it will further dive into Timmy and Trixie's relationship, highlight Tootie's death, denote how Trixie got the idea to pose as a General and fill some other miscellaneous gaps. It's going to be even longer than last chapter! Tag changes will be applied then, too._

 _After that, there's three more chapters to go._

 _Alright, see you until then!_


	12. Flashback: Tootie's Impact

_Author's Note: In this chapter, we find out about Tootie's backstory and influence to the resistance. Due to this, the tags will now properly show Tootie as an appearing character (before 23-9-17, this was not the case). Another change is that the story is now rated T due to a character death (previously, it was rated K+)._

 _Lastly, there will be some Timxie moments in this very long chapter, as well as some other moments starring Trixie. Enjoy!_

* * *

It's the first day of summer. Tootie was playing with her dolls, as usual, still dreaming of marrying that buck-toothed prince in pink that is Timmy Turner. It was one of the few joys she had that kept her from being miserable, having a tyrannically mean sister in the shape of Vicky, and parents that couldn't protect her from anything. But imagining Timmy as her beau and partner made her temporarily forget Vicky and gave her hope.

She was about to pretend her dolls, being her and Timmy in her mind, just got happily married, as she noticed the room lighting was getting darker. It brought Tootie out of her little play and looked outside.

She saw the sky was getting gray. Very gray. It reminded her of Vicky's wicked mind. Looking on the ground, she saw large men in black suits popping up everywhere, rounding up several people.

She then felt something rumbling underneath her. She thought it was a very local earthquake of sorts, but then Tootie felt she was rising up. As the shaking and ascendance stopped, Tootie decided to look out of the window again, and what she saw underneath her, shocked her.

A black castle had submerged right under her home!

Not only that, but the house was also getting black. It seemed like it was transforming into a part of the castle.

Tootie then noticed the flags perched on the walls. They were dark green with an orange letter V (with dangerous-looking serifs).

Green, orange, letter V... combined with the black castle and the gray sky, Tootie was absolutely sure Vicky was behind this, although she didn't know how.

She had one thing on her mind, though, and one thing only: she needed to get outta here!

She quickly grabbed her binder full of Vicky pictures in case one wanted evidence her sister was evil, and climbed out of the window with some rope.

She miraculously escaped the castle without getting by anyone. Then again, she got pretty good at sneaking around by stalking her boyfriend-to-be.

However, now that she's out of the lion's den, Tootie had no idea where she should go now. She quickly thought, and said: "Maybe Timmy will let me in his home!"

Tootie knows where Timmy's house is, it's just a few blocks away. However, as she sped towards his home, she noticed some of those creeps coming straight towards her. Tootie hid in some bushes nearby and prayed those men hadn't seen or heard her.

Fortunately, they didn't, but when Tootie saw them, she got devastated.

They already had Timmy and his parents in their clutches.

Tootie panicked. Not only did they already capture her beloved, but she couldn't hide at his house either, having a feeling they already raided the place completely.

Being hopeless, Tootie went out of the bush and looked for a different hiding place.

* * *

Tootie had a feeling she had to remain being a refugee street urchin forever.

So far, she hadn't found a single good hiding place. Instead, she found more devastating news. Propaganda posters began to pop up everywhere and confirmed her fear that Vicky was behind all of this. According to the posters, she became the ruler of the _entire world_! Tootie had no idea how icky Vicky managed to do that. Did she blackmail the president?

She didn't have the time to really think about it because she found another poster that devastated her even more.

Timmy was about to be executed in a week.

With tears blurring her eyes, she had teared both posters from the wall and stored them in her binder.

She really wanted to cry, but reminded herself to be quiet when she heard voices. They didn't sound like these soldiers that popped up everywhere, so she decided to follow the voices.

She saw two blonde girls arguing in a tree. She also saw a manhole moving, and a figure popping out of it. This figure, Tootie recognized immediately, and she wasn't all too happy about it.

Trixie Tang.

Tootie didn't really like Trixie. She was the object of Timmy's desires. Timmy would always try to woo her and ignore Tootie, or even shoo her away, even when Trixie wasn't around. She wasn't really sure if Trixie even liked him back, but she considered her a rival regardless.

But Tootie was a bit perplexed that Trixie just popped out of a sewer manhole, knowing that a snooty person like her wouldn't hide in the sewers. But, she supposed desperate times called for desperate measures.

She tried to listen closely to what she had to say. She heard something about a shelter.

A shelter. Safe from the creeps in black. If Tootie was allowed in there, she would be safe. And maybe she'll be able to convince Trixie to save Timmy, too! Fine, she preferred to be in a shelter without Trixie, but again, desperate times call for desperate measures. Sharing a shelter with Trixie sounds more preferable than wandering the streets alone or being imprisoned in some cold cell.

So once the three girls disappeared into the sewers, Tootie decided to follow them.

* * *

"We're here", Trixie said.

She and the other two girls entered the shelter.

"Wow, it's huge", Veronica, Trixie's tow-haired best friend said. "How did you get this?"

"Apparently, Daddy and Mother made this shelter years ago, before I was even born", Trixie said. "They really wanted me safe and sound, it seems."

"Wow, your parents must be rich", the pale blonde girl said.

"You really must be new in town to just realize that", Trixie said. "My family's got mansions, bodyguards, personnel, and anything else money can buy. It's how I, Trixie Tang, got so popular among my peers!"

"That's weird", the girl said. "I'm able to give tips for the stock market, know 13 different languages including Dolphin, and even got connections with the president, but I never really was considered popular in my old town."

Trixie looked a little weird at the girl. "Dude, who are you, anyway", she asked, "and how did you meet up with my friend Veronica?"

"Chloe Carmichael's the name", the girl said. "I'll be moving here in next year… Or at least, that was the plan until those black-clad men showed up and carried away my parents. I wanted to go after them, but then even more showed up, so I was forced to run away. Then, I saw this girl in the wide open. I was surprised she hadn't been captured yet, but I told her to follow me, and that's how we got in that tree."

"Is that true", Trixie asked Veronica.

"Yeah", Veronica sighed.

"Well, at least you're safe here, for now", Trixie said. "And you don't have to go out, either, 'cuz I don't know who else we can save."

"I do", a high-pitched voice intervened.

The three girls looked towards the entrance, to see a short, pig-tailed girl with a binder just closing the door.

"Excuse me, but how did you get here", Trixie asked.

"Oh, I followed you", the girl said. "I saw you by sheer coincidence and overheard you about a shelter. I, um, can stay here, right?"

"Ugh, sure, whatever", Trixie groaned.

"Dude, what are you doing", Veronica asked Trixie. "That's Tootie! She's, like, the dinkiest girl of Dimmsdale! Shouldn't she get outta here?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree", Trixie said, "but it's basically armageddon up here and there aren't any other hiding places. I bet she doesn't like me either, for some reason, and yet she still asked me if she could stay here, hm?"

"You bet I do", Tootie said. " _And_ I know who caused all of this!"

Trixie, Veronica and Chloe stared surprised at Tootie.

"Wait, you do", Veronica asked.

"Sure", Tootie said confidently. "It's none other than my evil sister _Vicky_!"

Trixie drooped her eyes.

"Okay, _seriously_ ", she asked. "A _teenage girl_ caused the armageddon? What's your argument for that poor conclusion?"

Tootie opened her binder and pulled out a propaganda poster. It depicted Vicky in a dictator outfit and a few of those black-clad creeps saluting. The tagline read 'Big Sister is watching you!'

"I don't know _how_ she did it, but this poster right her is proof she's behind this mess", Tootie said. "Also, just because you're so spoiled that you're used to your bodyguard babysitting you doesn't mean that Vicky isn't evil."

"Gee, thanks for the snarky comment", Trixie said sarcastically.

"And if that's not enough proof for you, why don't you look at where my house is", Tootie said, gesturing towards the periscope. "There's a big black castle that screams 'evil' standing in its place now, with flags and banners with the letter V on it."

"Alright, I get it", Trixie said. "Didn't you say you knew who else we can save, though?"

"Oh, right, sure I do", Tootie said. She opened her binder again and pulled out an announcement poster. Trixie seemed to recognize the poster it depicted.

"Hey, isn't that that dorky Timmy Turner", Veronica asked.

"Sure is", Trixie sighed. "It says he'll be executed in a week."

"Exactly", Tootie said. "I deeply care for Timmy, so I'd like to save him!"

"Tootie, even if I wanted to, I don't think I can", Trixie said. "Veronica and Chloe here I could save because they hadn't been caught by those soldier. This dork on the other hand's been captured already: his life's finito. There's nothing we can do. If we could, my parents would be here too."

"Of course we can, even without your parents", Tootie said. "This shelter's got so many cool gadgets. I bet we can use some of them to let Timmy escape!"

"But we don't know where he'll be held", Trixie argued.

"I can sneak around to find out", Tootie said. "I got experience by stalking Timmy!"

"Okay, now it's getting a little weird", Trixie said. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to waste my time on someone I don't care much for."

"Don't lie to yourself", Tootie scoffed. "It may not seem like you do, but I'm sure Timmy has done a few things you _really_ appreciate."

"Umm, excuse me?" Trixie asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know Timmy has a huge crush on you", Tootie said. "I don't particularly like that, but I know Timmy has done so many things to impress just you. He has a huge heart. At the very least, save Timmy to return the favor or something."

Trixie looked surprised at Tootie. She turned towards Veronica and Chloe, who seemed to look like they had no idea what to say.

Trixie sighed. "Fine, fine, we'll try to get that dork out", she told Tootie. "But if things get too difficult, we'll abort immediately. Understand?"

Tootie hugged Trixie. "Oh, thank you", Tootie exclaimed. "I'll begin right now-"

"No, we'll begin tomorrow", Trixie said.

"But the sooner we get to save him, the better", Tootie whined.

"I know, but it's been a very tiring day, after all the things that have happened", Trixie said. "We'll be well-rested by tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, I guess", Tootie said. "Thanks, still."

"Also, keep in mind that I'm only doing this so you wouldn't whine all day", Trixie said, as she picked a can of beans from a cabinet to cook. "Because right now, I couldn't care less for him."

Right now, Trixie did indeed not care for Timmy.

However, that's because she never really thought about the things Timmy actually did for her. How much and how deeply she actually did care for Timmy, Trixie would only realize that later...

* * *

It's been six years since Vicky took over the world, but the small resistance team that consisted of Trixie, Veronica, Chloe, Timmy, Chester and AJ hadn't been caught yet. Their physique and intelligence have improved over the years thanks to the supplies Trixie's father had provided.

Chemistry between Tootie and Trixie had improved over the years. Upon the reveal of Trixie liking comics and video games just like Timmy and his friends (which was about five years ago), Tootie got doubts about what she believed earlier, as Trixie now appeared as dorky as her while still pertaining the prettiness. It almost made Tootie believe she was inferior because she still preferred playing with dolls at the time.

However, she had taken interest in video games too, and quickly became friends with Trixie. Tootie actually gained a lot more respect for her than she would've thought.

Over the years, Tootie had also noticed Trixie seemed to take a liking to Timmy more and more. This kind of made her fear that Trixie would become a true rival for Timmy's affection after all, but Tootie had also realized that her approach on getting Timmy wasn't... good. She kept pestering and stalking Timmy, even after he made clear that he didn't like it.

Tootie decided that Timmy should choose who he wants to date himself, and stopped bugging him. There were some instances where Tootie asked Timmy for some favors, or asked him to play a video game, but Tootie ceased stalking Timmy in the course of time.

One day, Trixie had asked Tootie the usual for her, to sneak into Vicky's castle for more intel. That's fine and good, but she also asked Timmy to have a talk with her, alone.

Tootie didn't want to bother with it, though, and decided to go to Vicky's castle immediately.

She looked forward to it, because AJ had created a new device from scrapyard parts he collected during a patrol mission. It allowed to mute her footsteps, and she wanted to test it out. Halfway through, she wanted to look at it again. It looked like a tubular flashlight. She felt in her pockets, but...

"Shoot, I forgot to take it with me", Tootie muttered.

Now, it wasn't a requirement to take the item with her, so Tootie _could_ press on and test the device out later. However, she was still curious about what Trixie wanted to tell Timmy. So, she headed back anyway.

Tootie quietly opened the entrance of the shelter. What she saw almost made her gasp.

Timmy and Trixie were making out. Passionately.

Tootie knew that six years ago, she would've cried or thrown a tantrum if she saw this. But she matured, and she was somehow okay with it. It actually made her blush, although she doesn't know why.

The device Tootie was looking for was in her assigned bedroom, which she can no way access without being noticed by the two lovebirds. So, she decided to reveal herself.

"Ahum!"

Timmy and Trixie startled and looked fearfully at the direction the sound came from, still in embrace with each other. It was actually kinda adorable, as if one of their parents caught them. It made Tootie almost giggle.

"I, umm, needed to pick up something I forgot", Tootie said, trying not to laugh at the stifled faces. She went to her room.

Timmy and Trixie remained in shock. They were completely petrified as rummaging sounds came from Tootie's bedroom.

Finally, Tootie exited her room, with the tubular device. She passed Timmy and Trixie and said: "Thanks!"

However, Tootie turned back towards them and added: "Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your relationship! Should I tell the others?"

"...No thanks...", Timmy uttered.

"...We'll tell them...", Trixie added.

"Okay then", Tootie exclaimed with a smile, exiting the shelter. Once out, she giggled immensely.

* * *

Several years had passed again. Timmy and Trixie have been regarded as a couple by the rest of the resistance since their little makeout session, but aside from a little flirting between AJ and Chloe, Timmy and Trixie remained to be the only romantic pair so far. It wasn't really important when you're a group of refugees resisting a tyrannical empire, anyway, although Timmy and Trixie would sometimes make out when they're alone.

It didn't bother Tootie anymore. She got over her attraction for Timmy and remained a close friend.

Right now, she and Chloe had made important discoveries that need to be addressed, so they went to Trixie.

"Boss, we have good news and bad news", Tootie said.

"Start with the bad news", Trixie responded.

"According to our research, Vicky's troops will be researching the sewers", Chloe reported. "If we don't watch out, our base might be discovered."

Trixie looked with concern. "And then we'll be doomed", she said. "Is the other news good enough to compensate for this?"

"Certainly", Tootie said. "The good news is that everyone has now moved out of the old Dimmsdale completely, living now in the city surrounding it. This means that the old town's completely abandoned and we can move to there."

Trixie cocked her eyebrow. "Won't the old town be demolished", Trixie asked.

"Nope", Tootie said. "Our reports state that Vicky feels nostalgic about the town, but also likes how it's in ruins, so she only lets a few soldiers patrol the streets every now and then."

"So it sounds logical that we should move to there", Trixie said. "But to which house?"

At that question, AJ showed up. "Can I make a suggestion, Boss?", he asked.

"Go ahead", Trixie said.

"If all the houses are abandoned, then we can move into my house", AJ suggested. "Before the takeover, I used to have a lab there. We can also move some of the more useful stuff in via a remote teleporter I just finished." AJ showed a remote with a screen display. "I tested it out and it works fine", he added.

Trixie thought. "Do you think we can move this instant without Vicky or her soldiers noticing?"

"I can do it without any of you noticing", AJ said. "I can teleport all of us right there using names in the database, assigned to the coordinates."

"Show me."

In an instant, Trixie, Chloe, Tootie and AJ are standing in a basement, located away from the shelter. Trixie was bewildered.

"...Can you bring the other guys and some of our equipment here, too", she asked.

"Certainly", AJ said, "I'll start immediately."

AJ then disappeared, and reappeared a few minutes later with Timmy, Chester and Veronica beside him.

"I've explained everything to them already", AJ said.

"Great, then you can begin with your new mission", Trixie said. "Move our equipment to our new base."

* * *

Eight years have passed since the resistance moved towards the ruins of Dimmsdale. Inbetween these years, Vicky had hired new elites for her empire, General Crocker and General Buxaplenty, making it more difficult for our little resistance to fight back. Their location had fortunately not been discovered yet, but the gadgets Crocker made and the strategies Buxaplenty planned made it hard enough to sneak around any important location.

But not all's unwell. Due to AJ's quick teleportation, he was able expand his lab tremendously. However, not everything could fit into it, so he put some of the more useful stuff (such as a high-tech radar and periscopic camera screen) in the basement, since his own lab is pretty exclusive.

Unfortunately, not everything could fit into the basement either, so the least useful stuff had to be disintegrated, and the items with personal worth had to be hidden elsewhere in the house.

However, the distance between the new base and the scrapyard is now closer than before, making scrap collecting easier. The abandoned supermarket was also close by, allowing for a more convenient way to eat something other than beans.

Right now, though, the resistors are at another meeting in the basement, concerning Vicky's latest tricks.

"Guys, we need a plan, and fast", Trixie began. "According to Chloe's research, Buxaplenty has put extra attention on patrols in the abandoned part of town we're in right now."

"But what should we do, Boss", Chester asked.

"That's what I'm asking you guys", Trixie said. "We cannot patrol the town forever! We need to take action before it's too late."

"But what can we do", Timmy said. "I mean, Vicky has an entire army with millions of soldiers, and we're with only seven."

"You know, I always wondered how she acquired that army in the first place", Tootie pondered. "I mean, she started out as just a single mean babysitter. I wish it remained like that, so we could actually stop her..."

"Me too, but you have to travel back in time in order to achieve that", AJ said. He then widened his eyes. "Wait a minute... that's it!"

He stood up. "I'll be right back", AJ said, before he left the room.

A few minutes later, AJ returned with some sort of metal belt.

"This here is a time belt I had put on hold before Vicky took over", AJ explained. "If I can finish this, we would be able to travel back in time and prevent Vicky from taking over the world in the first place!"

"AJ, that's brilliant", Trixie exclaimed.

"Thank you, Boss", AJ said.

"But wait, why didn't you finish it in the first place", Veronica asked.

"I knew someone would ask this", AJ said a bit more grimly. "It's because there were some parts missing that were very far away from here, and extremely expensive."

"Then how will we ever be able to finish it", Chloe asked.

"Remember your report from last week", AJ asked. "It shows that Crocker had imported various parts from all over the world, including those I dearly need."

"But that would mean..." Timmy said.

"Yes", AJ answered. "We have to infiltrate Vicky's castle again."

* * *

Vicky's castle, midnight. Timmy, Tootie and Chloe were sneaking inside. They had a camcorder and a headset so AJ and the remaining resistors could guide and communicate with them to retrieve the parts he need. He had stressed out to be careful, too, seeing that this mission is of absolute importance.

So far, so good: the trio had snuck in successfully. They hadn't encountered any problems while trying to find Crocker's lab.

Half an hour later, the three resistors seem to have found Crocker's lab at the opposite side of a long hallway.

"There it is", Timmy whispered. "Quick, let's go before we get caught."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that...", a voice said that Timmy and Tootie recognized immediately.

Timmy, Tootie and Chloe turned around, to see the evil empress Vicky herself.

"How...?" Was the only word Timmy could utter.

"Oh, General Crocker's secret security camera had detected three intruders", Vicky explained. "I naturally wanted to intervene immediately, but General Buxaplenty had the superior idea of surprising you when you're deep in the castle. But I gotta commend you: none of the other security cameras detected you."

Vicky then looked surprised as she got a better look at one of her infiltrators. "Why, isn't it Timmy Turner", she asked. "You certainly have grown from your twerpy state! I thought you'd be dead by now."

"I won't die as easily as you think, icky Vicky", Timmy growled.

"We'll see about that", Vicky said. "There's been a certain... appointment that has yet to be fulfilled. It's nineteen years overdue, in fact. Better to _execute_ it later than never, right?" She pulled out a gun.

"I found that pun rather weak", Timmy retorted.

"At the very least you know what I'm talking about, twerp", Vicky said as she pulled the trigger.

Timmy and his accomplices evaded the bullet and made a run for it. However, the three were soon surrounded by Vicky's soldiers.

Timmy, Tootie and Chloe fought their way out of the army of soldiers. However, just when they defeated the army, Timmy felt a sharp boot pushing him on the ground.

"Any final words, twerp", Vicky said.

"Enjoy your despotism for now, Vicky", Timmy said, "but my friends will find a way to avert it all."

"Those are some foolish last words you picked, Turner", Vicky grinned. She was about to pull the trigger...

But then Tootie pushed her away, pushing her against the wall.

"You won't kill my best friend, you vile woman", she yelled.

Vicky stared at the young woman with confusion, who held both her wrists against the wall. However, Vicky noticed her right hand still held the gun... and could still move in any direction.

"Fine", she grinned. "Then _I'll kill you instead_."

Tootie looked surprised. "Huh? What-"

Vicky moved the gun, pushing the barrel against Tootie's head, then pulled the trigger. Tootie began to let loose and collapse on the ground as a lifeless corpse. A bleeding hole was visible on the right side of her head.

Timmy was in absolute shock. His heart may belong to Trixie, but that doesn't mean he didn't regard Tootie as a close friend. And now said close friend has gone to the afterlife, with her body lying cold on the floor.

"T-Tootie...", Timmy uttered, with tears welling.

Chloe was a bit more cool-headed and ran away, pulling Timmy behind her.

"We'll mourn about her later", she said. "But we need to get outta here right now!"

Timmy gulped, and dried his tears. "Y-you're right", he said.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away this easily", Vicky said. "SOLDIERS, AFTER THEM!"

Timmy and Chloe ran away from the soldiers as fast as they could. Outside of the castle, they managed to hide away from them, and went back to their base when the coast was clear.

Timmy and Chloe went to the base with heavy hearts. They didn't only fail their mission, but lost an ally in the process.

* * *

Timmy was not the only one devastated by Tootie's death. Due to the camcorder, Trixie had watched the whole thing alongside Chester, AJ and Veronica and burst into tears.

"TOOTIE! NOOO!"

Trixie's eyes were completely misty as she witnessed the shot in Tootie's head and the blood spilling out of it. This was one of her best allies – no, one of her best _friends_. Tootie has done so much for the past nineteen years. A lot of things Trixie was grateful for since Vicky's takeover wouldn't have been possible without Tootie.

And Vicky, – her _sister_ , for crying out loud – had reduced her to a carcass on the cold dark floors of her castle.

Trixie stood up and backed away from the screen. She needed to process this, but didn't exactly want to.

AJ, Chester and Veronica were in a similar position. Chester and Veronica guided Trixie to a bedroom, while AJ had to remain watching the live camcorder footage, dearly hoping Timmy and Chloe would at least survive.

Shortly after, he saw his house on the screen. Knowing that Timmy and Chloe were almost home, he stood up and went to the front door.

As he let the two in, Timmy said with a grim expression: "We have bad news. Very bad news."

"I know", AJ said. "We all know."

"W-where's Trixie", Timmy asked.

"Bedroom", AJ said.

Timmy sped towards Trixie's assigned bedroom while AJ comforted Chloe.

When Timmy arrived, he saw Trixie sobbing on the bed. The young woman looked up to see her boyfriend, equally in tears.

Timmy sat next to her on the bed, where he and Trixie embraced each other and shared their sorrows.

* * *

A few months had passed. Nothing much had happened since Tootie's death. None of the resistors dared to sneak into the black castle again, after that incident. Due to this, AJ was unable to work on the time belt, since he was still missing the last parts.

So all they did was basically patrolling the area and watching from their basement.

Right now, Trixie was sitting lazily at the table, with her head resting on her arms. The rest of the resistors were sitting all over the basement in a similarly bored fashion. Only Chloe was actively watching the area, although with a dull expression.

"Oh look", Chloe said dully. "Vicky's looking for Generals again." She pointed towards the screen, which showed a poster saying 'NOW HIRING'.

"I bet she needs one so she could get rid of us faster", Timmy said. "The future looks bleak for us."

With a dull expression, Trixie kept repeating the thought. The more she thought about it, however, the wider her eyes grew and the less slouching she got.

"Or… this is exactly what we need", she said.

"Please tell me you haven't gone mad, Boss", Chester said.

"Fine", Trixie sighed. "Let me explain."

The five remaining resistors gathered around the table where Trixie was sitting.

"So, explain how a third General can benefit us", AJ asked.

"Right", Trixie said. "Logically speaking, you'd be absolutely correct. A third General would only make it harder for us to achieve our goal. Unless… that third General is _one of us_."

Her companions looked confused at Trixie.

"Basically, one of us will pretend to be on Vicky's side and gather information from inside", Trixie explained. "This way, we can easily gather the parts AJ needs and avert the past. A perfect way to avenge Tootie."

"And what if you can't gather the parts", AJ asked.

"Well, then we need to think of a new plan", Trixie said, "such as influencing Vicky to work on it, or something. And even if that doesn't work, this is still an easy way to gather intel."

"Well, I have doubts", Timmy said. "First of all, Vicky knows us already."

"Correction, my dear: she knows you and Chloe", Trixie said. "She's not aware of _me_."

"Wait, why you", Veronica asked.

"I thought of this plan, of course", Trixie responded. "But you can join too, if you want."

"Also, how are you going to share intel with us", Chloe asked.

"I'll sneak out of the castle in the middle of the night", Trixie answered. "In a disguise, of course."

"Anything else", AJ asked.

"Yeah, a voice changer", Trixie said. "I want to be as secure as possible, when I'm being followed in the middle of the night, for example. Also, I need footage of me beating up rebels. It has to be as genuine-looking as possible, so Vicky will be convinced more easily when we get to the interview."

"You know, I'm beginning to like this idea", Veronica said. "I think I'd like to join in."

"That's great", Trixie said.

"So, when do we start", Timmy asked.

"Preferably as soon as possible so we wouldn't get the position snatched away from us", Trixie said. "If everything goes well, we'll be hired by midnight."

* * *

Two mysterious figures in disguise returned approached AJ's home. They knocked on the door.

"Password?" was said from inside the house.

"She sells seashells on the seashore", a garbled voice answered.

The door opened slightly, so the figures could enter the building.

Once inside, the figures took their disguises off, revealing to be Trixie and Veronica.

"So, how did the interview go", AJ asked.

"We're hired", Trixie said while removing the voice changer. "We'll be expected at 10:30 AM."

"Great, now let's hope this plan works out", Timmy said. "By the way, now you're both hired, have you decided on which roles you take?"

"I propose I will stay in the castle and take note of everything happening while Trixie delivers info to you guys", Veronica said.

"Oh, great idea", Trixie said. "True teamwork, there."

"I suppose this is how we'll meet up every night, then, without Veronica of course?" Chloe asked.

"Well, don't expect me to remove my disguise and voice changer in future nights", Trixie said. "I have a feeling that Vicky's troops will research this area more closely from this point onward…"

* * *

"Sooo, Boss, how did the first night go", AJ said to the Boss, as they sat in the basement.

"It's alright, I guess", she answered with the garbled voice. "Vicky doesn't suspect us so far, but..."

"But what", Chloe asked.

Trixie sighed (which sounded weird with the voice changer still on).

"Getting the required parts is harder than I thought", she admitted. "General Crocker is the only one allowed to enter his lab, so I wasn't able to steal them without getting noticed. I mean, I haven't tried yet, but the risk is just too big."

"No worries", AJ said. "I can probably recreate most parts I need using scrap parts. Give me a few months, props. Unless my lab gets destroyed in the meantime, that'll cost us about a year."

The Boss looked at him.

"However, I might not be able to recreate the most important part, a chip that allows the belt to function properly for time travel", AJ added. "We still need some parts at the castle to finish the belt."

"If that makes it any easier for us, I can allow Chester to rummage through the scrap yard", the Boss decided.

"BOOYAH", Chester exclaimed.

"But what about that remaining part", Timmy asked.

"I believe that the best course of action is to convince Vicky to build a time machine for herself, then let you guys snag away the chip we need", Trixie said. "But so far, she is convinced she already has everything she needs."

"Well, I don't see much wrong with that plan", AJ said. "However, unless you covered the right set pieces, there's no way of knowing it will actually succeed."

Trixie smiled, even though it was impossible to see through her pantyhose mask. Gears were already turning inside her head. While she believed it was not the right time, she already had an idea of using an extra set piece. She needs to be completely convinced that her pretense towards Vicky works, but if it does, then she'll be able to introduce someone else into her game, to pose as a soldier.

And she knows exactly who to pick.

* * *

Several months later, Trixie met with a black-clad figure outside Vicky's castle. This figure resembled the soldiers Vicky had, but his eyes gleamed green instead of red.

"Are you sure this will work", the figure asked.

"Don't worry about it", Trixie said. "Like I said before, I made sure you'll be recruited in no time, and your mask doesn't have to be taken off."

"Yeah, hopefully", the figure said with doubt.

The duo entered the castle.

"Now, follow me", Trixie said. "The recruitment hall is this way."

The figure followed Trixie to the recruitment hall. When they arrived, the figure was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Veronica", the figure asked. " _She_ processes the new recruits in the system?!"

"Yup", Trixie said. "You feel a little easier, now you know an ally will help us out?"

"Yeah, sure", the figure said.

"Great, then let's begin", Trixie said. "Veronica, you know what to do."

Veronica nodded and begun the process.

A few minutes later, after stating many questions and filling the answers in a form on a computer, she sent the results and then received a notification.

"Alright", Veronica said. "From now on, your codename is Soldier 20-20. I'll lead you to your room."

* * *

Tonight's the night it would happen: Vicky's plan to get the time belt will be set in motion. Vicky and General Buxaplenty are designing the trap, which the resistance will traverse to get their grubby hands on the chip. Everyone in the castle is involved.

...Well, not _everyone_.

General Tang has a different plan in her agenda.

For she is actually the Boss of the resistance Vicky wants to get rid of. For her, tonight's the night something else would happen: Vicky's tyranny for the past 20 years will be erased from existence.

And she's pretty confident in it succeeding.

Before she needs to go to the base, however, she needs to check on one thing.

She knocked on the door of Soldier 20-20, who then answered it.

"Hello, Soldier 20-20", Trixie said. "I need to speak to you before I go. In private, so lock the door."

"Sure", Soldier 20-20 said. "Come in."

The soldier let Trixie in and locked the door. They both sat on the single bed the room had.

Soldier 20-20 asked: "So, what do you need to talk with me about... Boss?"

Soldier 20-20 was actually Timmy Turner from the same resistance as Trixie, so he also has a different plan in his agenda.

"Wow, pretty bold of you calling me 'Boss' in the enemy base", Trixie said. "You afraid no one would hear us?"

"Trix, this room's been padded, the microphones in this room are turned off and so are the cameras", Timmy said. "The only thing that could possibly hear us is some kinda secret agent platypus trying to spy on us, and how low could those chances ever be?"

"Ah, just testing you, silly", Trixie said. "Anyway, I'm just checking if you know what to do before I'm leaving. You hopefully do, right?"

"Sure I do", Timmy said. "I'll be sitting here until the alarm Vicky installed here goes off, then I'll chase Chester and AJ to their homes, notify Vicky, get her to put the time belt on me in order to send me back in time, and _then_ tell the past me about the bad future Vicky caused, and help him stop Vicky."

"Hmm-mm", Trixie nodded, "and you also know about the consequences, right?"

"Yep, we'll cease to exist", Timmy said. He sighed. "And so will our relationship..."

"Yeah", Trixie sighed. "But, it is for a good cause."

"I know", Timmy said. "Still, it's too bad that our love will no longer happen, or continue onwards."

"Never say never, Timmy", Trixie said. "Instead, think of all the good things that will possibly happen when this timeline is averted. Think of all the people that have died during Vicky's reign, who will remain alive again. Such as Tootie..."

Trixie and Timmy sat on the bed silently. It's been about a year since Vicky killed their friend.

"…You're right", Timmy finally said. "I may no longer be able to score with you again, but I'd rather lose that possibility than lose all my freedom to Vicky."

"That's more like it", Trixie beamed.

The two remained silent again.

"...One last kiss?" Timmy asked.

"...One last kiss", Trixie answered.

Trixie removed the mask off Timmy slightly, so his mouth was visible. Then, she locked her lips onto Timmy's, as they embraced each other.

As both lips let loose, Trixie put the mask back on and said: "Now, I really gotta go. Good luck Timmy, and farewell." She went to the door and unlocked it.

"Good luck to you too", Timmy said, "and farewell, my love."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Alright, there's a few more chapters to go. First, there's Timmy going to alert his past self about the bad future, which is also based quite a bit on what happens in Channel Chasers. As for the last two, I'll tell you when the next chapter is released. See you later!_


	13. The Channel Chasers

After some flashes, Soldier 20-20, aka Timmy Turner, looked around. He seemed to have appeared behind a dumpster in an alley in Dimmsdale. A Dimmsdale that looks exactly like he remembered it twenty years ago.

Perfect. The time belt worked. And unless he'll fail and Vicky has sent other Soldiers after him, he's free to do anything he needs to do. Which means he needs to locate his past house and warn his younger self about Vicky's advances.

But he can never be so sure about the weird things in the time travel business, so he needs to be careful. So, he quickly went to his old home.

* * *

Timmy succeeded reaching his destination: the place where he used to live.

"Now I need to find the younger me", Timmy mused. He decided to take a peek in the living room. He had to look for a short individual with brown messy hair and a pink hat. However, he saw no such person.

"Hum, that's weird, I thought I was home alone today", Timmy mused.

However, after taking a better look, he did see something resembling his past self, nearby the windowsill. However, this person had green hair and wore a crown.

"Either this was a friend of mine, or I must've been so much into Maho Mushi that I cosplayed as the characters from that anime", Timmy said to himself. "Maybe it's the latter. I can remember that I was crazily obsessed about it."

So he picked up the figure.

The green-haired figure screeched and swung with some kind of wand, temporarily blinding Timmy, letting the person go.

"Urgh, he sprinkled something in my eyes", Timmy said. "Maybe it was a good thing I got over Maho Mushi."

He hid in the bushes and decided to approach Timmy of the past later.

After a while, Timmy saw the car of the parents leave. Which meant that Vicky must be inside the house, as Timmy was too young to be left alone at the time.

Here, Timmy witnessed how Vicky of the past entered the TV by accident (somehow), by using a green, oval TV remote.

"Hm, if I don't act fast, Vicky will still conquer almost the entire planet", Timmy mused.

Timmy figured that, if Vicky was in the living room, he must be in his own room.

"I'll just climb up via the drainpipe and enter my past bedroom up there", he decided.

However, as he got there, the room was deserted. All that was left was some kind of note, announcing that he ran away - 'forevur'.

"Blasted", Timmy cursed. "How will I ever be able to avert the future now?"

Timmy then noticed something on the ground.

It was a pink, oval TV remote. It looked just like the one Vicky used.

"I guess that I have to do it all by myself, then", Timmy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the younger Timmy was also inside the TV, having fun playing around in different cartoons, as a means to run away from his parents and adulthood.

Thanks to his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, he was able to travel through TV channels this way.

As he was surfing through the channels, though, his fairies noticed some figure in black with green eyes chasing them.

"Uh oh", Cosmo said.

"What is it, Cosmo", Timmy asked.

"There's a black-clad figure chasing us, Timmy", Wanda replied.

"And it's the same guy that grabbed me for some reason", Cosmo shivered.

Timmy looked behind him. That figure looked quite menacing.

"Oh no, not another adult", Timmy complained. "And a pretty villainous-looking one, too. We've got to shake him off!"

Timmy made a looping so he would be behind the supposed enemy.

"There you are", the black-clad figure spoke. "Now, you need to listen very careful-"

"Not on my watch, fun-ruining freak", Timmy said, as he pushed the mysterious person into one of the kiddie channels.

"There ya go, danger averted", Timmy said.

* * *

The adult Timmy didn't expect his younger self to act so violently against him, as he found himself in a saccharine world full of colorful animal creatures.

It mystified Timmy. He assumed the other Timmy would listen to himself just fine.

But it's of absolute importance that the young Timmy must know about his plea. Otherwise, Vicky would still take over the world.

Meaning that he needs to get out of this show right away and continue the chase.

* * *

This chase continued for half an hour. Adult Timmy would try to communicate with his younger self while Kid Timmy kept running away from this mysterious perpetrator.

However, the chase seemed to finally have ended in the middle of an episode of Blackbird & Sparrow.

More specifically, younger Timmy had bound his chaser in ropes.

"There, now that's what you get for ruining my fun", Timmy said. "As if hasn't been ruined enough times already."

"Timmy, listen to me", the person in black said. "If you don't untie me and keep having fun here, then there'll be no more fun to have forever!"

"Jeez, what's he talking about", Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda, transformed into a butler and maid respectively.

"You know, I wonder who this mysterious person is", Timmy mused. "I suppose, now he's tall tied up, I can safely remove his mask."

As Timmy removed the black mask, he saw something that surprised him. Namely, brown hair and a buck tooth he's familiar with.

"You're... ME?!" Timmy exclaimed.

The adult Timmy then burst out of his bounds.

"Timmy, now you've got to listen to me", he said.

"Oh no, you're probably gonna punish me more for things I haven't done", Timmy complained. "Just like how my parents punished me for things Vicky did."

Adult Timmy looked confused at his younger self.

"Wha- no, it's much more concerning than that", he said. "Timmy, the future is at stake and we're the only ones that can save it."

Now it's Kid Timmy's time to be confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

His adult self sat next to him and told what had happened to him for the past twenty years, which of course what also will happen to the younger Timmy for the next twenty years if this bad future isn't getting prevented.

"So wait, Vicky is inside the TV too, and she's going to take over the world if we don't stop her", young Timmy asked.

"Exactly", future Timmy said. He didn't mention anything about his relationship with Trixie, knowing that his ten-year old self would refuse to stop Vicky if it meant he and Trixie would be together.

The fate of the entire planet is in their hands. That was more important in the end, and Timmy didn't want his younger self counteracting for something silly like this.

"Now I kinda feel bad for keeping you busy like that", the younger Timmy said.

"No, don't feel bad about it", the future Timmy said. "I did look threatening in this soldier suit. In retrospect, I should've taken it off as soon as I got in this... strange... TV world... thing."

Kid Timmy chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you got a few strange looks when you entered this time period."

"Now that you mention it, I probably did", Adult Timmy said. "Probably got used wearing it. Anyway, I've got to find Vicky now. You wanna help?"

Young Timmy was a bit perplexed. Did the adult version of himself seriously want him to help? Can he even trust him? He still was a bit on the fence about the situation.

Then again, Vicky was always ruining his days, and ruining the entire future doesn't sound too far-fetched for her...

Eventually, he decided: "Well, alright! If it's Vicky we must stop, then I'm all in!"

"That's the spirit", the older Timmy smiled. "I knew I could count on you. Now let's go find Vicky and stop her."

* * *

As they jumped into the next TV show (an episode of the preschool show Clint's Hints) to look for Vicky, the older Timmy noticed that the butler and maid Timmy were accompanied with earlier changed into a fork and a spoon, like how the two Timmy's had been turned into a pig and a duck.

"Say umm, do you know those guys that were with you earlier", he asked. "I didn't exactly expect that they would follow us."

Young Timmy looked at the pink and green figures. Timmy knows that they're his fairy godparents, but he knows he cannot talk about anyone that hasn't had fairies about them, especially not adults; not even his adult self. He knew he had to lie about them.

"Oh, um, they", Timmy asked. "They're my pet goldfish."

This wasn't exactly wrong either, as Cosmo and Wanda would often take the shape of goldfish. And surely his adult self would remember having pet goldfish?

A confused furrow appeared on Adult Timmy's face. "Umm, OK?" He affirmed. He wasn't sure if his younger self was lying or not, since it sounds strange that his goldfish would take more intelligent lifeforms as TV show characters, but decided to not question it further.

He looked around and saw an orange squirrel, with a face he can recognize from anywhere.

"It's her", the older Timmy said. "Vicky's over there!"

Unfortunately, Vicky noticed the two Timmy's already.

"The twerp? And an older guy? How did they get here", Vicky asked herself. She decided that she shouldn't dawdle around any further and ran away, leaving a blue pawprint behind that led to a TV.

"After her", the two Timmy's said, and gave chase.

* * *

And so, the chase between the two Timmy's and a power-hungry Vicky went in full motion. As they traveled through slapstick cartoons, 90s cartoon sitcoms and puppet-based preschool shows, Vicky got closer and closer to her destination, which was the Biographical Channel on Channel 298, which showed Dictator Week.

There were only two channels left, and one of them showed a credits sequence of Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows. The two Timmy's and Vicky found themselves on the scrolling text as it went upward.

"I bet that the credits will lead us to the next channel", the older Timmy said. "We have to stop her before she reaches it."

"And if we don't", the younger Timmy asked.

"Then we _have_ to stop her in the next channel", the older Timmy replied. "And if we don't stop her then, the world is doomed."

"So this really is our second-to-last chance, huh", Timmy mused. He and his adult counterpart climbed up the text in hopes to shake Vicky off, who was already climbing up the huge letters.

Vicky was almost at the top, when her leg was being grabbed and pulled down. She found herself between the two Timmy's.

"I don't think so, Vicky", Kid Timmy said, who still clamped on her leg.

"Urgh, you twerps again", Vicky growled. "I just had enough of you now." She tried shaking them off, but only managed to get all three tumbling down to a lower row of text.

She eventually managed to shake Kid Timmy off her leg, who then fell off, but clamped onto a letter underneath Vicky.

Vicky then pushed the Adult Timmy off by kicking him in the gut, breaking the time belt in the process. He tried reaching for a letter, but Vicky had pushed him too far away to clamp back on the credit roll.

This wouldn't be a big of a problem, if there were actually more letters underneath.

"That was the last row of credits", older Timmy realized. "I can only plummet down!"

As he fell towards the bottom, he yelled towards his younger self: "I'M SORRY, YOUNGER ME! IT'S THE END OF THE LINE FOR MEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOO! OLDER ME!" Timmy yelled.

Vicky looked down when this happened. She was already at the top.

"Ha, one nuisance down, one more to go", Vicky sneered. "See ya next channel, twerp!"

And so, Vicky disappeared, at which Timmy angrily gave chase.

* * *

Adult Timmy was still falling in total blackness. There was no way going up and there was nothing down there.

He was in complete purgatory. His fate was sealed in the form of this bottomless pit.

There was no use in yelling. No one would be hearing him and screaming would only hurt the larynx. He could still muse about a few things, though.

"Hmm, what if I travel ten minutes back in time", he mused. "It might be worth checki- Oh, great, Vicky's kick has broken the time belt's display."

There went his experiment. Maybe a good thing, too, since messing too much with time could lead to disastrous results.

As he looked back on the broken buckle, however, he noticed he had become translucent.

"Whoa, I must be fading away", Timmy said. "That probably means that younger me succeeded in averting Vicky's plans. I couldn't be prouder of him. And Trixie, too. This was her idea, after all."

Then he looked at the total blackness around him.

"I wonder how our new future looks like", Timmy said, just before he faded away completely.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's the end of Vicky's bad future. Well, technically, the eleventh chapter was this already, but now every remnant of it is gone._

 _Just like the ninth chapter, a lot of this is based on Channel Chasers, although with several minor differences._

 _Interesting detail: the original plan in my story was already that the adult Timmy would fall off the credits in a bottomless pit and vanish from there as the future gets averted. Then I read that Timmy's time belt broke during this segment that sends him back to the future... oops. So, it was changed, so the older Timmy would've been sent back to the bad future in this story too, but when it's already disappeared. Timmy would end up in a black limbo and discover the future he came from has turned into an alternate timeline. However, I changed it back to the original plan because the revised plan only made the concept of time travel and timelines only more confusing. Like, if Vicky's bad future turned into an alternate timeline, then everything in it would still exist in that specific timeline; it shouldn't be completely void of life._

 _Anyway, there's only two chapters left, which I like to call the epilogue chapters. The first is a flashback chapter as always... except it's now a REVISED flashback. This due to the fact that the future has been altered, so naturally, so should the flashbacks. The very last chapter will be more akin to a true epilogue, which I will talk about later._

 _See you at the next update!_


	14. Revised Flashback: The Rest Is History

Timmy managed to defeat Vicky in the Maho Mushi TV show (although barely), causing the bad future Vicky was about to make to fade away from the timeline. This was why Adult Timmy, who came from this bad future, began fading away as well.

Apparently, informing the Kid Timmy and sticking with him up until this point was enough to instill a good future upon the timeline. The victory of the final battle had been seized by the young Timmy without the need of Adult Timmy.

The future wasn't the only thing that had been healed, though. Kid Timmy had apparently developed a dislike towards adults on this very day, but thanks to Adult Timmy's interception, Timmy had realized that adults aren't always strict or mean, and that they are just a part of growing up.

Though, due to the older Timmy's interference, several memories and events he experienced lingered in the new timeline and would instill into a few others' minds as mere ideas or realizations...

* * *

However, the younger Timmy wouldn't know any of this, for he was from the past and had just _made_ this future possible.

Instead, he tried to get Cosmo and Wanda back (as he had made himself 18 years old temporarily, the age of adulthood), and had succeeded into doing so.

Feeling homesick, he eventually decided to go out of the TV, where he was being greeted by his parents, overjoyed to see him back after they read his note. Apparently, they were upset about Timmy leaving 'forevur', so they went all over town to look for him.

They also had discovered what Vicky was really like, due to a message from an unknown stranger who referred to herself as 'Deep Toot' (Timmy had a hunch who that really was), and had acted upon this by firing Vicky as Timmy's babysitter.

However, Timmy decided to wish this didn't happen, because it meant Timmy wouldn't be miserable anymore and had to give up his fairy godparents, which was too soon for the brown-haired boy in pink. Timmy wanted to have a few more adventures with Cosmo and Wanda.

Because of this, Timmy had experienced a lot of things, such as reverting a businessman back to his clownlike roots, three adventures with an intelligent kid from a bulgier dimension, the birth of Cosmo and Wanda's child Poof, battling and reforming a being of total darkness from a prophecy (which he was allowed to experience with his buddies AJ and Chester, as well has his crush Trixie), shenanigans against the Anti-Poof, and sharing his fairies for a while with a just transferred kid named Chloe.

* * *

Several years later, Timmy had grown into a somewhat lanky 16-year old teenage boy at Dimmsdale High. He now wore a red jacket and a white shirt, but hadn't gotten rid of his pink hat.

Many things had changed. Foremost, he and Tootie are now good friends, considering each other as siblings of sorts. While that would mean Vicky would also be _his_ honorary sister, she moved away in favor of living in dorms for college, meaning that Tootie's life had gone better. Tootie had realized that Timmy doesn't like Tootie the same way she used to, and got over her crush.

Timmy is also good friends with Chloe now. At first, they didn't seem to get along very well when it turned out they had to share fairies. Timmy didn't understand why Chloe needed them in the first place. After it turned out that Chloe was responsible for a giant mistake that left her with grief for a lost friend, Timmy understood a little more and apologized.

Chloe had a distant relationship with AJ, who transferred to college early due to his massive intelligence.

Thanks to AJ, Chester had been cured of his hives problem, meaning he can date girls without physical problems. Though, he was still a bit unsure, questioning if he's into girls at all, or if he's ace. He did become a sports ace, though.

Timmy himself had also improved. He took it upon himself to study a little more often, slowly getting better grades. What also helped was that he and his friends no longer got lessons from Crocker, who was obsessed with grading Fs to his students.

He had still gotten in many confrontations with Crocker, though, since Crocker was (still) also obsessed with fairies.

Trixie had also changed. She was still popular, but was more open about her more non-girly hobbies as of the seventh grade, gaining the reputation of a 'cool nerd'. She also became nicer to non-populars, and her friends Tad, Chad and Veronica followed suit, slowly bridging a gap between popularity and unpopularity.

Trixie had become friends with Timmy when it was known they shared their taste for comic books and video games.

Despite their chemistry being raised, Timmy and Trixie haven't been in a relationship yet. While he hasn't given up on her yet, Timmy assumed Trixie considered Timmy merely a friend.

Until one day after school.

"Hey, um, Timmy", Trixie said. "Do you want to hang out with me in the park?"

"Oh, um, sure", Timmy responded. "I've got nothing else to do."

* * *

Timmy and Trixie were sitting on a park bench, relaxing in the warm spring sun while watching several kids playing with a ball. Both had already texted their respective parents they would arrive home a bit later

After a while, Trixie said: "Timmy? I, um, want to tell you something."

Timmy glanced towards Trixie with slight surprise. "Alright, shoot", Timmy replied.

Trixie fumbled with her fingers. She didn't know where to begin. She exhaled, and said: "Timmy, for the longest time, I had this... weird dream."

"A weird dream", Timmy asked.

"Yeah", Trixie confirmed. "You, I and some friends of you were on some kind of blue moon, and there was this black void that was sucking up almost everything. All of us were about to be sucked in, but then you believed the void only wanted you, so you sacrificed yourself. The two of us were holding, and kissing each other before you let yourself suck in. It sounds weird, but I've got a feeling I actually did experience it before."

Timmy recognized the event in Trixie's dream. It was when the Darkness was relentlessly searching Timmy while destroying everything in its path. It was a little formidable Trixie could remember a bit of those events, albeit subconsciously, since her memories about it should've been erased. Not because Timmy wanted them to be erased, but because she and Timmy's friends got to know about the existence of fairies.

"It was a weird dream, but it made me realize that you're actually pretty important to me", Trixie continued, "and that I had taken you for granted. And then I realized how shallow and mean I had become. I wanted to change that."

"So you became more truthful about yourself to us because of that dream", Timmy asked.

"Y-yeah", Trixie said. "I know it sounds really silly, but I'm glad it has turned out like where I am now, even if the events in that dream actually did not happen."

"Me too", Timmy said.

"I bet you do", Trixie said.

The two were silent again, as a breeze blew in the grass.

"Timmy?", Trixie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something else, too."

Timmy looked at Trixie in the eyes with curiosity. "What is it", he asked.

"W-well", Trixie said, fumbling with her fingers again, "I, um... remember when we became actual friends?"

"Of course I do", Timmy said. "You confessed that you liked comic books, and I told you I was Timantha. What about it?"

"Well, um..." Trixie looked a bit downwards while blushing immensely. "S-since then, my feelings have grown little by little, and, umm..."

She looked at Timmy straight in the eyes, her face still as red as a beet. "Timmy", she asked, "do you still... _love_ me?"

Timmy was flabbergasted. That's quite a surprising question coming from Trixie. Does she...?

"As in, _love you_ love you?" Timmy asked. "The 'I-want-to-hold-you-tight-and-kiss-you-on-the-lips' love you?"

Trixie nodded.

"Oh, wow", Timmy said, now blushing too. "I-I never expected you to ask me this. I kinda figured you only saw me as a friend, and-"

" _Do you love me or not?_ " Trixie asked, demanding an answer.

Timmy breathed in and out to calm down.

"I do."

Trixie's face blushed even more. He still loved her!

"But wait", Timmy said. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Timmy", Trixie said. "I love you too. And I want to be your girlfriend."

She inched closer to Timmy. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Timmy answered by embracing her and kissing her on the lips.

When the kiss broke, Trixie asked: "I assume that's a yes?"

"You know it", Timmy grinned.

Trixie embraced and kissed Timmy back. Timmy then gave in.

Timmy cannot believe it: he and Trixie are actually going to date. He was in love with her, and she loved him back! It was like a dream come true.

Timmy had never been happier than this before. It was like he no longer needed his...

...what was it again? It had completely slipped his mind by this point.

Probably wasn't that important, after all.

Timmy and Trixie continued smooching and cuddling, as three figures in pink, green and purple flew away.

* * *

Later, Chloe met up with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Hey guys", she said. "I thought you'd be alongside Timmy today."

"Oh, well, that is no longer possible", Wanda responded.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really", she asked. "How so? Did Timmy reveal his fairies by accident?"

"No way, it's allllllllll thanks to maturity", Cosmo said. "Something which I may not have!"

"Actually, it's because Timmy finally got enough happiness to no longer need fairies", Wanda said. "Also, you shouldn't worry about losing us. Da Rules have been changed so a kid sharing fairies get the fairies for himself when the other loses them."

"Oh, that's nice", Chloe asked. "Still, I wonder what made Timmy so happy in the first place."

At this point, her phone buzzed. Apparently, she's been notified by her Fwitter about a new fweet being posted. When Chloe checked it out, she was pleasantly surprised to see a selfie of Timmy and Trixie with the tagline: "Guess who just scored a great girlfriend?" The post had been refweeted by Trixie, saying: "It's true, we're officially dating!"

* * *

Since then, Timmy and Trixie were quite an item for the rest of the school year. Sure, bad things had happened between the two at some points, but they always made up in the end. It was almost like true love, with unavoidable arguments sprinkled in.

After they graduated, Timmy and Trixie were engaged, and were going to marry when the two would be 19 years old.

Before Timmy's proposal, Chloe lost her fairy godparents at the age of 18, and moved away to attend AJ's college. Of course, she and AJ were invited to attend at Timmy and Trixie's wedding, and so were Tootie, Chester, Veronica, Tad and Chad.

They were not the only familiar faces to attend at their wedding, of course. However, a few forgotten faces had attended there too, invisible to the human eye.

Three short figures in the colors green, pink and purple.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Aww, ain't that sweet?_

 _Anyway, there's one more chapter to go, the epilogue. It's going to be a short chapter, and is comparable to the final scene of Channel Chasers... as in that both are a quick peek 20 years after Fairly OddParents, in the good future, that is. It is not going to be based entirely on the final scene, though, so don't expect lunchbox time capsules or evil babysitter bots to appear._

 _See you at the final stop!_


	15. Epilogue: Vacation Time

It's been twenty years since Timmy averted Vicky's vile scheme to take over the world. He didn't exactly know how, anymore, but he did remember it had something to do with a TV.

Right now, he and his wife Trixie were loading the car, for they and the kids, a boy with black hair and a girl with glasses were going on vacation. It's the first day of summer, after all.

"Hey Dad, where are we going on vacation again", the raven-haired boy asked.

"Danville, Tommy", Timmy answered. "That's all the way in the Tri-State Area, so it's gonna be a long trip."

"But we'll be staying there for a few weeks", Trixie said. "That gives us enough time for some sightseeing around the city."

"Danville", the bespectacled girl exclaimed. "I've heard that they hire pets as secret agents there."

Their parents chuckled at this. "Now now, Tammy, that might be just an exaggeration", Timmy said. "I've heard a lot of weird rumors back in my day."

"Do those rumors come from our old teach from the fifth grade", Trixie asked.

"Umm, yes?" Timmy admitted.

"Eh, whatever", Tommy said. "Those pets can never be as cool as our goldfish."

"Speaking of those", Timmy said, "our caretaker for the upcoming weeks should be here soon."

"Here I am!"

A car showed up next to Timmy's. A black-haired woman with stylish glasses walked out of it.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Tootie", Tommy and Tammy greeted.

"Hey guys", Tootie greeted back. She hugged the twins. "How are my favorite honorary nephew and niece doing?"

"They're doing just fine, Tootie", Timmy smiled. "Anyway, you're here to take care of their two goldfish, right?" He gave a replica of the house key to Tootie.

"Sure am", Tootie said. "I'll treat them as if they're my own."

"Oh, that's good", Trixie said. "Tommy and Tammy love those goldfish dearly."

"Heh, they kinda remind me of how I loved my two goldfish", Timmy said. "Well, anyway, we'll be off soon. We put instructions all over the house if you need to operate anything."

"If you have any questions, make sure to call us", Trixie added.

"Don't worry about me", Tootie said confidently. "You guys just enjoy your vacation. Oh, and make sure to bring some pistachios. I heard the ones in Danville taste great!"

"We'll do", Timmy said. "Come on, kids, get in the car. We're leaving."

Tommy and Tammy entered the car and put their seatbelts on. Soon enough, Timmy and Trixie stepped in as well, the latter setting the GPS up.

"Danville, here we go", Timmy exclaimed, as he stepped on the gas pedal and drove away. "Make sure to wave Aunt Tootie goodbye, kids."

"Goodbye, Aunt Tootie", Tommy and Tammy exclaimed as they waved towards Tootie. "See ya soon!"

"Have a nice trip, you all", Tootie exclaimed.

As the car drove out of sight, Tootie entered the house.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's the end!_

 _Now, in the original Channel Chasers ending, Tommy and Tammy are clearly being just as miserable as Timmy in the past (if the Vickybot was any indication), and do appear to have Cosmo and Wanda as their fairy godparents. Here, though, it's a little ambiguous. Timmy and Trixie appear to be good parents towards them, but, it's a vacation period, they're all gonna have more fun. Though, they do leave their goldfish under Tootie's care. So, do Tommy and Tammy have fairies or not?_

 _That is up to your interpretation._

 _Alright, now that this story's done, I should be working on 'Louds in Danville: Jeux de Pools' next, and finishing it at last. See you next time!_


End file.
